


Выбери меня

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, irizka2, Вертикальный инцест, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Кинки / Фетиши, Метки, Омегаверс: Истинные, Отрицание чувств, Развитие отношений, Течка / Гон, групповой секс, даб-кон, драма, кноттинг, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, разница в возрасте, рейтинг за секс, романтика, счастливый финал, трисам, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Касанди (https://ficbook.net/authors/77373), Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Макси, 81 страницаМетки:Разница в возрасте, Счастливый финал, Даб-кон, Кноттинг, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Рейтинг за секс, Течка / Гон, Вертикальный инцест, Отрицание чувств, Трисам, Метки, Развитие отношений, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Кинки / Фетиши, Романтика, Флафф, Драма, PWP, Омегаверс, Омегаверс: ИстинныеОписание:Анди мечтал о своем альфе, но не ожидал, что их будет двое.Примечания автора:©2019 irizka2Работа написано для WTF Omegaverse 2020История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих":Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmСпасибо большое Fereht за проверку и Касанди за вычитку!Обложка от EgoZhu https://i.imgur.com/yn1K7Rc.gif (осторожно, порно)И авторская https://vk.com/photo-67747668_457239143
Series: Дети на троих [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609616
Kudos: 1
Collections: Дети на троих





	Выбери меня

## Часть 1

Задачка была нерешаемая. Анди задумчиво постучал ручкой по планшету и отодвинул его в сторону. В школе математика казалась простой и понятной, в университете задания поставили в тупик. А он еще выбрал курс структурного архитектора, где кроме математического анализа и линейной алгебры его ждали теория вероятностей и экономическая статистика. Засада.

Папа обещался помочь. Даже выслал какие-то свои старые конспекты, но Анди не спешил в них разбираться. По-летнему теплая осень и приподнятое настроение никак не располагали к учебе.

Занятия ему нравились. И сокурсники. И большие аудитории. И даже строгие, временами равнодушные преподаватели. Анди влюбился в ветреный серый Ставангер и бесконечно хмурый океан. Он с детства мечтал сбежать из-под опеки родителей и приставучих младших альф-братьев, и вот наконец долгожданная свобода. Общежитие выделило ему комнатушку на пару с другим первокурсником, папа со своей дотошностью выбил повышенную стипендию и оплату питания, а отец втихаря открыл любимому сыну доступ к накопительному счету.

Анди с восторгом наслаждался каждым мгновением — гулял и развлекался. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что именно этим и занимается. Строгое воспитание и природная скромность сделали его домашним и замкнутым. Все траты шли на мороженое и кино, занятия Анди не пропускал и лишнего себе не позволял. Из студентов сошелся только с соседом, боевым омегой, которого звали Кир, тот учился на нефтяной геологии, и они вместе посещали основные предметы.

После занятий Анди спустился в столовую, между первой и второй парой тут легко можно было урвать любимый десерт без очереди. Несколько столов занимали преподаватели, а угловой, самый дальний от входа — студенты четвертого курса. Анди заметил среди них Люка Коира — капитана университетской сборной по баскетболу, и, смутившись, сел к компании спиной. Люк давно привлекал, и Анди был уверен, не его одного, хоть альфа особой красотой и не блистал — слишком высокий и мясистый, с лицом простака. Глаза небольшие, близко посаженные, нос картошкой, мягкие пухлые губы. В другой ситуации Анди бы даже не посмотрел, а тут зацепился взглядом, и все — не оторваться. Поговаривали, настоящую фамилию Люк скрывал, и это лишь добавляло о нем слухов и привлекало внимание.

Люк на омегу глянул с пренебрежением, ему нередко приходилось отбиваться от преследователей, а Анди выглядел именно как охотник — миловидный блондин с голубыми глазами и притягательными ямочками на щеках. Немного пухлый, но спортивный, он стеснялся своей внешности и недружелюбный взгляд Люка ощущал спиной.

Об альфах Анди почти не думал, считал, что счастье само должно свалиться на его светлую голову, но Люк чем-то привлекал. Кир нередко приносил новости — Люка вытаскивали вести программу на массовых мероприятиях или сделать объявления. Люк умел говорить, хорошо поставленный голос заставлял всех слушать. Не заметить его было сложно, поддаться очарованию — легче легкого. И поняв, что Анди при каждом упоминании университетской звезды наивно краснеет, Кир только подначивал:

— Девятнадцать — время потрясающих свершений и невообразимых приключений. Главное, находить их к месту и не на задницу. Поговори с ним, и будь что будет.

Анди не собирался с ним говорить. Потому и в этот раз, расправившись с пирожным, быстро сбежал. Отправился на очередную лекцию и об увлеченности забыл. Или, точнее, старательно пытался о ней не думать. Но как это обычно бывает, чем сильнее стараешься не замечать, тем чаще натыкаешься. Ведь они учились на одном факультете, пусть и на разных курсах. День ото дня Анди видел Люка, выходящего из аудитории начерталки, или заставал его рядом с кабинетом информатики. Обычно ему удавалось остаться незамеченным, пока судьба их не столкнула.

Анди выбегал из аудитории, подначиваемый Киром, он спешил занять место в столовой и наткнулся на Люка нос к носу. Точнее, врезался в его широкую и весьма твердую грудь. От столкновения перед глазами запрыгали звездочки, но в следующее мгновение голова закружилась от яркого, окутывающего аромата. Альфа пах апельсиновыми корками и медом. Анди чуть на пол не грохнулся. Отступил и поднял на него взгляд.

Наверное, тогда его и осенило. В одно мгновение все стало так ясно, что искать варианты и обдумывать что-то уже не имело смысла. Люк смотрел на него точно так же — изумленно и восторженно, и хотелось броситься в его объятия, поддаться желаниям и крепко прижаться. Но вместо этого Анди подскочил на ноги и испуганным кроликом сбежал.

Сам не понял зачем. Выскочил на улицу и, с трудом переводя дыхание, пытался выбить потрясающий аромат свежим воздухом. Парень, о котором мечтали многие омеги и который преследовал его в мокрых снах, предназначен ему судьбой. И все могло бы быть идеально, очень красиво и ярко, если бы Анди, трусливый и скромный мальчишка, не думал об их близости, содрогаясь от ужаса.

— Ты сдурел?! — кричал на него вечером Кир. — Встретить пару и не принять ее? А если он решит, что ты отказываешься? Знаешь, как альфы бесятся, если им сразу все не дают?!

Анди кивал и печально смотрел на фото в интернете. Попробуй такому откажи. Люк из тех, кто придет и заберет, спрашивать не будет. При мыслях об этом сладко тянуло в паху, Анди, наверное, был даже не против, только напуган до ужаса предстоящим. Что если Люк не захочет знакомиться, не будет слушать и поддерживать? Папа рассказывал, что они с отцом долго ходили вокруг да около, потому что отец казался наглым и совершенно неподходящим кандидатом. Они друг друга доводили почти полгода, и только случайные обстоятельства заставили их сплотиться и принять себя.

— Ты меня слушаешь, наивный дуралей?

Анди печально вздохнул. Он бы и рад прислушаться к умным советам, но собственные страхи перебороть не в состоянии. Как можно показаться при всех с этим обольстителем? А если Люку он не понравится? Анди нескромно считал себя весьма симпатичным, хотя еще в школе его задирали из-за тонких светлых кудрей, подначивали за белую, почти прозрачную молочную кожу, а хуже всего было от замечаний альф, что предпочитали болезненно худощавых и высоченных моделей, а не сочного маленького Анди. Но у Анди был папа, уверенно сметающий все стереотипы, и здравое отношение к своему телу — Анди чувствовал себя отлично, а значит, из-за внешности тоже не страдал.

— Давай я подтолкну тебя на путь истинный, а точнее, выгоню из комнаты и отправлю за парой? — не унимался Кир. — Я даже знаю, где твой Люк живет. Еще не поздно, собирайся и поехали!

— Ты поедешь со мной?

— А как же, если не провожу, ты где-нибудь потеряешься.

— Не настолько я и беспомощный, — обиженно пробормотал Анди.

— Ага, куртку надел, а рубашку забыл, — толкнул его Кир, и Анди, спохватившись, быстро переоделся.

Люк Коир, по мнению Кира, жил в пригороде, в элитном районе с дополнительной охраной на въезде и системой пропусков. Именно потому они далеко и не пробрались, притворились дурачками и с трудом уговорили охранника позвонить в указанный дом. Взявший телефон человек коротко ответили, что Люка там нет.

— Проворонил ты свое счастье! — тут же уколол Кир.

— Что значит — проворонил? — испуганно вцепился в соседа Анди.

— Ушел твой альфа в загул. Или запой. А может, уже кинулся с крыши, раз пара отвергла.

У Анди на мгновение остановилось сердце. Он даже дышать перестал, но Кир сжалился и похлопал по плечу.

— Шучу я, наверное, на тренировку пошел. Скоро соревнования, вот он и занимается.

Но Анди не полегчало. Они вернулись в общежитие, и он всю ночь не мог уснуть, крутился на своей постели, а утром первым делом бросился в здание университета, проверил расписание Люка и помчался к аудитории. Шатался между старшекурсниками, вызывая усмешки, дергался из стороны в сторону и чуть не проворонил, кого ждал. Люк прибыл на занятия последний, когда Анди с тревогой заглядывал в зал и снова столкнулся с ним, теперь так сильно, что Анди откинуло, и он затылком приложился о косяк.

— Прости! — громко выкрикнул альфа, а Анди, прижимая ладошку к саднящему месту, боялся глаза открыть.

Вот ведь не везет, каждая встреча — прокол, Анди снова безумно захотелось сбежать, он даже дернулся в сторону, но Люк схватил его за руку и сжал так сильно, что Анди не удержал крика.

— Прости, — снова повторил Люк, теперь тихо и очень несчастно. Руку он отпустил, зато схватил за рубашку, вцепился, сжимая ткань в кулак, и Анди удалось бы сбежать, только оставив свою одежду в железных пальцах. — Умоляю, не убегай снова, — с болью в голосе попросил он.

Анди наконец рискнул поднять голову и открыть глаза. Сквозь легкую муть скопившихся из-за боли слез он увидел улыбающееся добродушное лицо и сияющий взгляд. Люк наклонился к нему так близко, что их носы почти соприкасались, и смотрел с восторгом и радостью. Так на Анди никто и никогда не смотрел.

Он покраснел, залился краской, но отвести взгляд не мог. Впервые, преодолев природное смущение, открыто любовался понравившимся альфой. А еще короткими вдохами впитывал его запах и млел. Это была настоящая магия, волшебство, когда две половинки сталкиваются и все становится на свои места. Не нужно никаких слов и объяснений, все было и так ясно — они предназначены друг для друга, и обоих это сделало счастливыми.

Люк смотрел на него так же, словно оторваться не способен, и открыто улыбался. Высокий и рослый, он возвышался над ним больше чем на голову. Анди не мог найти слов, но и Люк тоже не знал, что сказать. Его русые волосы встали дыбом, между губ проглядывали белые заострившиеся клыки, все тело напряглось словно перед прыжком, но он просто смотрел, любовался на свою истинную пару, пока кто-то не толкнул его в спину, и Люк, обхватив руками Анди, такого маленького и хрупкого, просто прижал его к себе.

## Часть 2

— У меня от счастья губы разболелись, — признался Люк, поглаживая Анди рукой по спине и перебирая пальцами круглые завитки на кончиках волос, — и сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

От аудитории и любопытных сокурсников они переместились в парк рядом с университетом. Вышли, держась за руки и все так же не разрывая взгляда. Нашли тихий, укромный уголок и стояли, обнимаясь как два истукана. Люк улыбался так искренне, что все страхи Анди ушли и теперь он просто наслаждался моментом, отвечая улыбкой.

— Я Анди. Андрес Хорфагер, — пропищал Анди, прижимаясь лицом к широкой груди. От родного запаха саднило горло, он надрывно дышал и по-глупому хотел расстегнуть одежду и потереться щекой о горячую кожу, или пробраться пальцами в его тело, чтобы остаться там навсегда.

— Люк, — ответил альфа и, чуть подумав, добавил: — Сименсен.

— Сименсен? — Анди вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд. — Тот самый... Сименсен?

Глаза у Анди — ярко-голубые с маленькими прожилками зеленого и желтого, завораживали словно омуты. Люк разомлел от этого взгляда, никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя глупее и, наверное, не почувствует, но в то мгновение мозги превратились в кисель, и он только кивнул.

В университете Люк представлялся другой фамилией, не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и пользоваться родительской славой. Сименсены занимали самые высокие посты — мэр города, министр экономики и владелец нефтяной корпорации — родители Люка и дед по сути управляли городом. Люку их слава только мешала. И так слухи привлекали к его персоне совсем не тех людей, с кем хотелось общаться. Потому он о родственниках не говорил, но Анди, своей паре, он не смог соврать.

Они не пошли на следующее занятие, сидели в парке на скамеечке и болтали. Анди нервно дергал ногой и грыз зеленое яблоко, Люк расплывался в бесконтрольной улыбке и слушал его с явным удовольствием.

— Я всегда жил в Осло, а учиться приехал в Ставангер. Но о Сименсенах слышал даже дома.

— Надеюсь, не только плохое.

— Напротив, отец говорит о Михкле Сименсене с восхищением. Он построил свою империю с нуля и сейчас один из самых влиятельных бизнесменов в сфере производства платформ для нефтедобычи. Мои родители занимаются строительством, весьма успешно, наша семья, конечно, не так богата, как твоя, но сколько помню, мы всегда жили хорошо. Потому я и пошел учиться на конструктора, хотел участвовать в их работе и помогать папе, а то он в последние годы часто болеет.

— Приятно слышать такие отзывы о моей семье. — Люк во время разговора ненавязчиво касался, гладил по волосам и обнимал за плечи.

— Михкле — твой отец?

— Да.

— А Кристофер, наш мэр?

— Он... тоже. — Люк загадочно улыбнулся и, обхватив лицо Анди ладонями, заставил на себя посмотреть. — Не хочу тебя смутить или оттолкнуть, потому давай отложим эту беседу на будущее.

— Почему ты думаешь, что оттолкнешь меня? — Анди от его взгляда мгновенно залился краской. Даже со своей наивностью он прекрасно понимал, что за ним последует.

— У меня два отца-альфы. Оба истинные моего папы. Знаю, что странно... — Люк нагнулся ближе, кажется, между их губами остался лишь миллиметр, но он не сделал тот самый первый шаг, словно позволяя Анди самому принять решение.

— Не странно, — пролепетал Анди.

Сейчас семья Люка его мало волновала, близость альфы подчиняла и сводила с ума.

При других обстоятельствах он никогда бы не решился сам поцеловать его, но сейчас просто не утерпел. Качнулся навстречу и тут же погрузился в нирвану. Люк мягко обхватил его губы своими, лизнул сладко и толкнулся языком глубже. У Анди голова закружилась, первый поцелуй — столь желанный и прекрасный. И подарил его тот самый человек, которого Анди так долго ждал.

Они целовались, пока губы не стало саднить, а на парк неожиданно не опустилась вечерняя темнота.

— Хочешь, поедем ко мне? — предложил Люк с горящим взглядом, и Анди как ледяной водой окатило. Вернулись все страхи и переживания. Внутри заныло от предвкушения.

— Я девственник, — пробормотал он, теряясь в словах. Хотелось близости, попробовать всего и сразу, но очень страшно становилось от мысли, как все случится. — Это первый поцелуй, — заговорил он быстрее, сбиваясь и краснея, — я никогда и ничего не пробовал и не думал, мы можем подождать? Прошу...

— Конечно, — Люк прервал его лепетания и мягко улыбнулся, — я и не предлагал ничего такого — просто познакомить с дядей, показать, где я живу. И мне очень приятно, что ты ждал меня. Я смогу тебя сам всему научить и объяснить. И нам не обязательно спешить. Ведь все еще впереди.

— Спасибо, — Анди облегченно выдохнул и опустил голову ему на плечо. — А у тебя... большой опыт?

— В основном, теоретический, — смущенно ответил Люк, — из-за родственников я боялся заводить отношения, родители строго следили за моей жизнью и старались все контролировать. В общем, — пояснил он, понимая, что Анди все еще ждет ответа, — несколько случайных любовников и относительно нормальные отношения в средней школе. Надеюсь, ты не разочарован?

— Нет, — Анди довольно покрутил головой. Он-то переживал, что придется отбивать Люка от пары его разъяренных пассий, или еще хуже — у такого альфы мог быть и муж с детьми. А оказалось все чисто на горизонте и Люк только его.

Разошлись они далеко за полночь. Люк проводил Анди до комнаты в общежитии, а сам вызвал такси. Окрыленный встречей и обретенным счастьем, Анди ввалился к себе и застал Кира, собирающегося ко сну.

— Судя по счастливой роже, день задался на славу, — проворчал сосед, забираясь под одеяло.

— Да... он признался... я признался... — Анди витал в облаках и не мог подобрать слов.

— Так, значит, — Кир его понял и встрепенулся, — теперь Люк встречается с тобой? Вот это новость, у всех шок будет!

— Что? Ты собираешься рассказать это в сети? Может, лучше не надо...

— Ерунда! — Кир уже строчил сообщение на телефоне, планируя ошарашить интернет-общество потрясающим известием. — Его и твои поклонники будут в шоке!

— У меня есть поклонники? — удивился Анди.

— Ага! — Кир с довольным лицом показал ему телефон, где под фото Анди, сделанными втихаря в разных местах общежития и университета, пестрело комментариями. — Я даже почтовый ящик завел для любовных писем. Каждый день что-то прилетает.

— Не стоило. Люку не понравится.

— Если не понравится — то он болван. Надо радоваться, что омега ему достался симпатяга. — Кир хитро подмигнул и снова спрятался под одеяло.

Следующий день для Анди прошел как в тумане, он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться и постоянно хихикал, отправляя Люку сообщения. В ответ получил восторженный влюбленный бред и хихикал еще громче. В итоге с последней пары его просто выставили, выгнали разбираться с личным и не мешать занятиям.

Анди узнал, где лекция у Люка, и ждал его у дверей. Когда же альфа появился, не сдерживаясь, бросился к нему в объятия, игнорируя улюлюканье и посвистывание за спиной. Люк вселял уверенность и прогонял страхи. Анди было хорошо в его руках, и он ни о чем не переживал.

— Весь поток трещит о том, что мы встречаемся, — сообщил Люк, после того как они вдоволь нацеловались.

— Прости, это Кир — мой сосед, рассказал.

— К лучшему! Теперь я могу быть уверен, что никто на тебя не позарится!

Они снова провели день вместе, гуляли в парке, сидели в кафе и болтали обо всем и сразу. Люку казалось, что предназначенная судьбой пара — идеальна. Скромный, стеснительный Анди был не глуп, невероятно мил и — самое потрясающее — пах девственно чисто, от его запаха кружилась голова и хотелось упасть к нему в ноги, виляя хвостом, как счастливый щенок.

Люк никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее, и он мечтал замереть в мгновении или продлить его навечно.

В приятных встречах прошла неделя, а потом еще пара. В один миг мир перевернулся, Анди восхищался университетской жизнью, ему нравилось учиться, общаться и знакомиться с новыми людьми, но Люк осветил все другими красками. Они проводили свободное время вместе, каждую перемену, каждый вечер. Люк дожидался Анди после занятий, и они гуляли по парку, общались и целовались, влюбленные и счастливые.

Дальше поцелуев их отношения не заходили, хотя временами казалось, что вот еще немного, и черта будет сдвинута. Люк считал себя темпераментным и горячим, но стоило вдохнуть невинный мягкий запах Анди, как все пошлые мысли уходили на задний план. Хотелось нежностей, хотелось понимания и ловить искры обожания в его глазах.

Анди стеснялся предстоящей близости, а Люк не собирался давить. Кроме того, они встречались в общественных местах, и об уединении не могло быть и речи. Анди жил в общежитии, а Люк не спешил знакомить с семьей. Он во всех подробностях рассказал о строгих порядках и жестких ограничениях властных альф. А еще поделился трагической историей о смерти единственного омеги в семье. Папа Люка Якоб Сименсен погиб, когда Люку было всего три года. Один из недоброжелателей ранил его на публичном приеме. К сожалению, Якоб нападения не пережил и для всех это стало ударом.

Люк с потерей давно смирился, справился с чувствами и переживаниями. Анди же, услышав его историю, искренне расплакался и пообещал, что не умрет никогда-никогда. Их романтические, полные любви и тепла встречи могли бы продолжаться еще очень долго, если бы не грянули проверочные.

Анди завалил контрольную по матану, а без нее не будет допуска к экзаменам, остальные задания тоже сдал плохо и немного ошарашенно показал листы Люку. У того дела были чуть лучше, но не идеально. Родители устроили разнос, а папа Анди так вообще пожелал явиться и вправить сынуле мозги.

— Я встретил своего альфу, — оправдывался Анди по телефону, — мы много проводим времени вместе, и я немного забыл об учебе. Но обещаю, завтра же начну заниматься и все исправлю!

— Нашел альфу и не сообщил мне? Анди, ты меня расстроил, — папа наигранно стонал в трубку. — Истинная пара — очень серьезно, я приеду в конце месяца, и не отпирайся. Хочу с ним познакомиться. И возможно, отец тоже будет, у него появились партнеры в Ставангере, отличный повод с ними встретиться.

А вот Люк малой кровью не отделался. Строгие отцы даже слушать не пожелали о появившемся омеге. Взрослого парня посадили под домашний арест. И хотя следить за ним занятым родителям было некогда и Люк все равно успевал встречаться с Анди в университете, это здорово их обоих задело.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я тебя с ними не познакомил? — Люк смотрел хмуро, но стоило поймать взгляд своего омеги, как на лице невольно появилась улыбка. — Ты такой... нежный, а они жесткие и автократичные. Меня трясет от ужаса, когда думаю, что они могут запретить мне с тобой встречаться. Кристофер привык всеми командовать, у него целый штат секретарей и помощников, он уверен, что знает, каким должно быть мое будущее...

— Если запретят, мы просто сбежим! Мои родители помогут, они всегда поддержат меня и моего альфу!

— Не желаю сидеть у них на шее...

— Ты умный, через полгода получишь диплом и пойдешь в магистратуру, уверен, отец даст тебе работу не потому, что ты со мной, а по заслугам.

— Ты сейчас меня утешаешь, звездочка, но это моя забота. С отцами я все решу, а ты, главное, не расстраивайся. По твоим предметам я помогу наверстать упущенное, а со своими разберусь сам.

## Часть 3

Кир изводил вопросами и, кажется, вел колонку горячих новостей. Анди не нравилось внимание к своей личной жизни, но он не хотел расстраивать друга, да и Люк отнесся к подобному с добродушной улыбкой. Только с каждым вопросом Кир лез глубже и становился настойчивее. Его рубрика пользовалась популярностью, и он спешил накормить голодных юзеров очередным куском правды. Особенно сильно Анди доставали вопросы про постельные дела. Потому что ничего не было, и хотя Люк не скрывал своих желаний, Анди из-за страхов так и не сдвинулся с мертвой точки.

— У вас ничего не было?! — истошно завопил Кир, все же добившись от Анди ответа. — Вы встречаетесь почти два месяца и так и не трахнулись?

— Люк очень тактичен, а я не хочу спешить. — Анди залился краской и решил, что пора съезжать из общежития.

— Альфа без секса — безумный зверь, ты его не кормишь, и он бесится.

— Прекрати! Ты не знаешь его, Люк внимательный и чуткий, он никогда мне не навредит. А я просто не знаю, как подступиться, — добавил он тише.

— Так все дело в неумелых ручках и необученном ротике! — От хитрой усмешки Кира Анди подорвался и стыдливо бросился бежать. Но сосед, будь он неладен, успел схватить за штанину и дернул так сильно, что Анди свалился на пол, при этом чуть не расшиб себе лоб.

— Не хочу ничего об этом слушать! — Зажав уши, Анди надеялся, что Кир отстанет.

— Не трясись, я не буду рассказывать и даже показывать, хотя очень хочется. Просто включу тебе пару обучающих видео и оставлю одного с пачкой салфеток. Думаю, ты справишься.

На следующий день Анди места себе не находил. Обучающие видео оказались обычной порнухой, но Анди даже такого не смотрел. А виды стонущих и раздвигающих ноги омежек, мокрых дырок и огромных альфьих хуев плохо отразились на нежной психике. Вместо приятного общения с любимым альфой Анди угукал и смотрел в пол. Даже забыл сказать, что папа снял столик в ресторане и приезжает завтра, чтобы познакомиться с будущим зятем.

На все вопросы Люка Анди отвечал, что все в порядке, и тот донимать не стал. Сам догадался, заметив, как омега зависает, скользя взглядом по его телу, замирая на ширинке и тяжело вздыхая от каждого прикосновения. У Анди все вызывало пошлые и неправильные мысли — длинные пальцы, широкие кисти, пробивающаяся щетина. Анди изо всех сил старался не вспоминать навязчивое видео, но рядом с Люком он мог думать только о нем. В конце концов, не выдержав собственных переживаний, Анди признался:

— Кир дал мне посмотреть порноролик. Сказал, это в обучающих целях, но я весь день не могу выкинуть его из головы.

— Хотя бы интересный? — усмехнулся Люк.

— Не уверен. — Анди задумчиво прикусил губу, и Люк, не удержавшись, его поцеловал.

— Давай в следующий раз посмотрим что-нибудь из моего списка.

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной порнуху? — Анди от этих мыслей вспотел.

— Интересно прозвучало, но начнем с просмотра видео без твоего участия, а там видно будет, — рассмеялся Люк, а Анди покраснел еще сильнее.

— Я думаю, мы можем попробовать что-то большее. — Он глубоко вздохнул, набирая в легкие воздуха. — Сам не пойму, что меня пугает. Но в тебе я уверен. И я тебя люблю...

— Анди! — Люк радостно прижал его к себе. Хотя их отношения подразумевали глубокие чувства, никто из них не заострял на этом внимание и не говорил вслух. — Я тоже тебя люблю, звездочка моя, и у нас все получится, сейчас или позже, не стоит об этом переживать, и тебе будет проще.

— Спасибо, — Анди кивнул с облегчением, — а почему звездочка?

— Ты пахнешь ванилькой, как зефирантесы — цветы такие, словно маленькие звезды. Папа их любил, они у нас в каждой комнате стоят. — Люк поцеловал его в нос и рассмеялся. — Ты так забавно краснеешь! Не замерз? Может, погуляем рядом с моим домом? Там потрясающе красиво, сейчас все деревья золотые и под ногами море каштанов. Поехали, заодно покажу, где я живу.

Добирались туда на такси, на проходной их пропустили, даже не остановив, и Анди удивленно уставился на охрану — может, они знали Люка в лицо? С домом Кир тоже ошибся, Люк указал совсем на другое здание и повел к парку. Тут действительно было потрясно, спокойно и безветренно. В небольшом пруду купались утки и шныряли красные карпы. До заморозков в пруд гнали теплую воду, а на зиму живность переселяли в закрытый бассейн. Люк рассказывал об этом с гордостью, оказывается, район спонсировали его отцы, и Люку дали возможность реализовать собственные идеи.

— Почему ты меня раньше сюда не привел? — Анди нашел между деревьев полянку, покрытую мягким мхом, и удобно устроился, не обращая внимания на влагу и прохладу земли. — На выходных можем тут собраться на пикник, а летом — загорать и отдыхать.

— Можно, — согласился Люк, присаживаясь рядом. Под Анди он подложил свою куртку и, утягивая в поцелуи, завалил на землю.

Целоваться было здорово, совсем не так, как Анди раньше представлял. Ничего мокрого и противного. Губы у Люка мягкие, немного обветренные и очень горячие, язык вкусный и теплый. От чужой слюны не воротило, напротив, вкус у Люка был возбуждающий, так что, распробовав, хотелось большего, и даже волоски на коже вставали дыбом. Анди невольно представлял, как Люк бы его облизывал всего и ласкал между ног. От таких желаний белье быстро намокло, и Анди стал задыхаться.

Люк это заметил, взгляд его изменился и в движениях чувствовался напор. Люк и раньше терял рядом контроль, но обычно Анди сбегал, сейчас же убегать не хотелось. Анди уже мечтал избавиться от девственности и сделать это обязательно с тем, кого он полюбил всем сердцем.

Люк сжимал его под собой и нетерпеливо гладил бока, руки постепенно пробрались под одежду, воздух обжигал холодом, а ладони альфы — жаром. Анди чуть выгнулся, позволяя ему проникнуть под ремень штанов, и застонал, когда Люк пальцем провел по ложбинке между ягодицами.

— Если мы так продолжим, то ты замерзнешь.

Анди неопределенно кивнул, он хотел продолжать, но Люк смотрел на него страстно и с искренней заботой. Он всегда переживал и следил, чтобы омега не простудился и ему было удобно, и Анди наслаждался этим.

— Поедем ко мне, Кир говорил, что может остаться ночевать у друзей.

— Пойдем к дороге, я вызову такси, — тут же согласился Люк, помогая подняться.

Они, держась за руки, направились к выходу из парка. Анди радостно улыбался, на душе не осталось тревог и страхов, потому что он с тем, с кем должен быть. Люк вызвал такси к своему дому, и пока они ждали, обнимал и согревал своим теплом. Из подъезда вышел худощавый, поджарый мужчина, Люк махнул ему, но тот даже не обернулся, и Анди почему-то уставился ему в спину. Невысокий, лишь немного выше самого Анди, он больше напоминал бету, чем альфу, длинная темная шевелюра, растрепанная по спине и лицу, прятала черные глаза и острый профиль. Анди задержал на нем взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что скрывалось в полумраке, он не знал, почему смотрит так пристально, но не мог отвести взгляда. Люк это заметил.

— Мой дядька Элиас, брат моего папы. Когда папы не стало, он помогал и воспитывал меня маленьким. Отцы, вечно загруженные работой, мало уделяли мне внимания, а Элиас, хоть и сам был подростком, занимался мной целыми днями.

— Почему он не подошел? — Анди запнулся, не зная, как описать свои чувства.

— Он вечно в суете, бежит куда-то, спешит. Элиас работает на Михкле, занимается подрядом и почти всегда в разъездах, ему уже тридцать шесть, но пары у него нет, и он живет весьма разгульно. На выпускном в школе зажигал с моими одноклассниками больше нашего, а потом притащил нас в закрытый клуб и угостил спидами. В общем, он оторва, но я его люблю.

— Ясно. — Анди передернул плечами. — Мне показалось, он чем-то встревожен.

— Получил нагоняй от Кристофера и сваливает. — Люк вздохнул. — Кристофер со всеми жесткий. Понимаешь, почему не хочу тебя туда вести? Иногда мне кажется, он не знает меры и чувства такта. Как он прорвался в политику, до сих пор не пойму. Мне всегда от него доставалось, психологически, я имею в виду. Да и Михкле — перфекционист, если бы не Элиас, я бы вырос забитой мышью.

— Скоро наша машина? — Анди выглядел испуганным, и Люк обнял его, стараясь успокоить.

— Уже подъезжает, звездочка, все хорошо.

В машине Анди отпустило. Странные переживания и возбуждение ушли на второй план, он прижимался к плечу Люка и просто наслаждался его близостью. Хотелось так всегда — вдвоем, рядышком, и никаких хлопот. Не переживать о встрече с родителями, не мучиться из-за плохо написанной контрольной, не загадывать о будущем, возможно трудном, а может, успешном. Анди никогда не был особенным, мечтал о детях и семье, и сейчас у него все складывалось идеально хорошо. Зачем забивать чем-то голову?

На просьбу задержаться Кир ответил в своем стиле: «Жаль, не повесил везде камеры». Анди только тихо посмеялся — друг всегда поднимал настроение и помогал наладить отношения с первой минуты. На проходной Люка сначала не захотели пускать, но Анди твердо сообщил, что это его истинный и без него он останется спать на улице, поэтому охранник со вздохом впустил здоровенного альфу в омежье крыло.

А в комнате, приглушив свет, Люк поцеловал мягко и нежно, осторожно и не спеша помог раздеться до трусов и наконец сделал то, что Анди очень хотелось.

От его горячего языка плавилась кожа. Люк ласкал темные, немного впалые соски и забавно урчал, вылизывая живот и бедра, а когда, чуть приспустив трусы, лизнул сочащуюся смазкой головку, Анди не сдержал громкого оха и теперь стонал не переставая. Настоящие ласки не шли ни в какое сравнение с постановочным порно. Каждое прикосновение обжигало, толкало навстречу и заставляло кричать. Люк вылизывал ему член, брал в рот и жадно посасывал. Анди сам себя ласками баловал не часто, но даже представить не мог, насколько может быть хорошо.

Он не заметил, как остался без белья, и Люк, продолжая сосать ему член, осторожно стал поглаживать пальцами вход. Когда вошел первый палец, Анди чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, но легко расслабился — это было приятно. Даже больше — мягкие движения в анусе и горячий рот сводили с ума, так что невозможно удержаться и не закричать. Анди лишь почувствовал, как Люк вводит второй палец, и с криком кончил. Оргазм получился такой яркий, что перед глазами запрыгали белые пятна.

Улыбающийся Люк приблизился к его лицу и поцеловал, давая распробовать вкус собственной спермы. Анди не было противно, все, что делал Люк, приносило удовольствие, и то, что раньше казалось запретным или неправильным, сейчас только радовало. Анди раздвинул ноги шире, давая Люку удобнее устроиться, мельком посмотрел на его член, все еще смущаясь, и заставил себя расслабиться. На фоне порноактеров у Люка был средний, не слишком длинный, но толстый член. Анди представил, как тот будет входить, и смазка потекла сильнее. Безумно хотелось его почувствовать.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Анди, и Люк снова поцеловал, отвлекая от легкой боли. Он вставил третий палец, теперь растяжка была ощутимой.

— Люблю тебя, звездочка моя, ты такой красивый и вкусный... ты самый лучший. — Глаза у него светились, и от этого было хорошо.

Анди считал, что готов. Что все пройдет идеально, и даже если будет немного больно, как описывалось на омежьих сайтах, ради своего альфы он может вытерпеть что угодно. Но когда Люк, приподняв его бедра, приставил к уже растянутой дырочке свой член, Анди накрыло паникой. Он чуть не закричал от мысли, что все неправильно и рядом с ним не тот. Непонятно откуда взявшиеся чувства заставили дернуться так сильно, что Анди ударился головой о спинку кровати и ошарашенно уставился на Люка.

— Что такое? — Люк переволновался не на шутку, увидев страх в его глазах. — Я сделал что-то не то? Тебе больно?

— Я... — Анди не мог ничего объяснить. Все еще било мелкой дрожью, ощущение неправильности не отпускало, и Анди, сам того не ожидая, расплакался.

Он ведь хотел, чтобы все случилось. Чтобы им обоим было хорошо и их связь наконец замкнулась. Анди надеялся на метку, мимолетно мечтал о детях и домике на двоих, о бытовых мелочах, которые они будут дружно делать, и о том, как вместе состарятся и умрут одновременно.

— Я все испортил, — рыдал он, — я так тебя хотел...

Он не мог объяснить свои чувства, а Люк, видя слезы любимого, забыл о несостоявшемся сексе и полностью переключился на его утешение.

— Не надо себя ни в чем винить, если ты не готов, мы вместе преодолеем твои страхи.

— Прости, с тобой так хорошо, я знаю, что могу тебе доверять, но мне нужно время, не понимаю, что меня останавливает, прости... прости...

— Все хорошо, все нормально. Наверное, я слишком давлю на тебя, не нужно себя ни в чем винить. — Люк от переживания кусал губы. От Анди его вело, а крышу рвало так, что временами он выпадал из реальности. Потом возвращался и боялся, что обидел самого драгоценного и важного человека во вселенной. Люк помнил, как было плохо отцам, когда умер папа, и больше всего на свете боялся потерять своего омегу. Люк его боготворил и не понимал, как некоторые альфы могут быть строги со своей парой.

— Просто не будем спешить. Прости.

— Конечно, счастье мое, зачем спешить, ведь целая жизнь впереди. Просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, хочу прикасаться...

— Я тоже.

## Часть 4

Люк остался с ним ночевать, мягко прижимал к себе и улыбался, вдыхая запах пары. Анди уснуть не смог, лежал у любимого на груди и любовался каждой черточкой лица и тела. И как он раньше мог думать, что Люк не самый красивый? Все в нем гармонично — и светлые волосы, и скандинавский широкий подбородок, высокий лоб и глубоко посаженные глаза. Даже крупный нос и большие, очень мягкие и приятные губы, все выглядело прекрасно. А Анди...

За ночь он еще поплакал пару раз, обвиняя себя в глупости, фригидности и несостоятельности. А потом уснул и проснулся, когда Люк, уже полностью одетый, мягко поцеловал его в лоб.

— Мне на первую пару обязательно надо, а у тебя вроде свободный день. Позанимайся немного матаном, вечером увидимся.

— Да, — Анди кивнул и улыбнулся, радуясь заботе своего альфы, — вот еще, вспомнил, вечером папа приезжает и хочет с тобой познакомиться.

Люк открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но быстро свыкся с мыслью, что от знакомства с родственниками не сбежать, и кивнул.

— Тогда напиши мне, во сколько и где, заеду за тобой пораньше, хочу купить тебе что-то приятное.

— Договорились.

Второй раз Анди разбудил Кир. Вломился в комнату и нагло запрыгнул на постель с ногами. Ему не терпелось узнать все новости из первых рук. Он даже планшет достал и открыл страничку блога, чтобы сразу заполнить. Анди отнекивался, ворчал, что мешают спать, но мысли то и дело возвращались к испорченной ночи.

Кир не отставал, хотел знать все подробности, ведь ему пришлось освободить комнату и спать на диване у друга. Анди старался отшутиться, не признавался, что снова струсил и оставил, как любил выражаться Кир, «своего альфу без сладкого». Его мучили сомнения и угрызения совести, хотя вроде и не сделал ничего дурного, но ощущал вину.

— Послушай, я никому не расскажу, — не отставал Кир, — как могила, даже в блоге о вас не напишу!

— Не хватало, чтобы это попало в блог!

— Да ну, Анди, умоляю, хоть немного подробностей!

— Ты извращенец, Кир! Не было ничего! Ясно? Я снова струсил.

Кир, опешив, выпучил глаза и наконец замолчал. Но ненадолго, и на Анди вновь обрушилась недовольная тирада:

— Он тебя не привлекает? Или импотент? Что пошло не так?

— Люк тут ни при чем! Это все я... не знаю...

Анди внезапно всхлипнул и, сжавшись, отполз от Кира подальше. Что с ним такое, раз не получилось довериться самому важному человеку?

— Тихо, без истерик. — Кир снова сел ближе и успокаивающе погладил по плечу. — Просто загляни в себя и подумай — что он делает не так? Может, какая-то детская травма, тебя насиловали, обижали? Может, Люк напоминает тебе неприятного человека? Я читал полезные книги по психологии...

— Спасибо. Я не знаю, что меня останавливает. Странное чувство, словно чего-то не хватает. Барьер какой-то или потерянная часть меня. Не было в моем детстве никаких травм, никто не насиловал и не обижал, если не считать бестолковых и вечно достающих братьев. И Люк вызывает у меня только самые приятные мысли, но когда мы остаемся наедине, возникает четкое ощущение, что между нами кто-то стоит.

— Поспрашивай его, — предложил Кир. — Возможно, у Люка когда-то был важный человек, что все еще держится в его воспоминаниях. Может, даже не любовник, а просто хороший друг. И пока ты не узнаешь всей правды, ты не сможешь ему довериться.

— Попробую. Спасибо! — Анди всхлипнул и прижался к Киру ближе.

Немного успокоившись, Анди сел за уроки. Экзамены приближались, а он еще не все зачеты сдал. Он бы с радостью бросил учебу и занялся семейным гнездышком, но не хотел расстраивать папу и Люка. Люк считал, что без высшего образования получить хорошую работу невозможно, а родители все еще ждали его помощи в семейном бизнесе.

С папиными конспектами решалось все быстрее, но Анди то и дело отвлекался на сообщения Люка, улыбался и зависал в переписке. Тот решил заехать после занятий домой, порадовать новостью своих и только потом добраться до Анди. Каждая СМС пестрила комплиментами и нежностями, и Анди забыл о неудачной попытке потерять девственность, Люк умел сгладить углы и в отношении Анди всегда был очень чуток и тактичен.

Так толком и не позанимавшись, Анди принялся за прическу и макияж, хотелось в ресторане показаться во всей красе, а еще порадовать любимого шикарным видом. Папа позвонил ближе к четырем, спросил, не изменились ли планы, и Анди с уверенностью ответил, что они приедут. А потом сидел у входа в общежитие весь накрахмаленный и нетерпеливый.

Люк приехал в пять, с цветами и маленькой красной коробочкой, от которой у Анди даже уши покраснели. Темный костюм-тройка и коричневое шерстяное пальто делали его старше и значительно серьезнее. Волосы, обычно слегка поставленные гелем и растрепанные в дизайнерскую молодежную прическу, сейчас были плотно зачесаны назад. Люк выглядел великолепно.

— Ты просто совершенство. — Люк поцеловал ему руку, и Анди кокетливо стрельнул глазами.

— Ты тоже очень красивый!

— Позволь сделать тебе небольшой подарок. — Он присел с ним рядом и, приоткрыв коробочку, показал кольцо. Обручальное. Шикарное и весьма дорогое.

— Оно волшебное! — Анди от радости не мог прекратить улыбаться. — Я так счастлив.

— Это ты мое счастье! — Люк прижал его к себе.

Папа, увидев их, всплеснул руками и подбежал обниматься. Высокий и шикарно одетый Люк его впечатлил, он долго тряс ему руку, а потом ухаживал за столом, заставляя Анди чувствовать себя неловко. Отец, к счастью, больше молчал, не встревал в разговоры, позволяя папе расспрашивать будущего зятя, и лишь когда вопрос коснулся их семейных планов, не смог остаться в стороне.

— Надеюсь, детишек нам пока не ждать?

— Ой, напротив, я бы так хотел понянчить внука! — влез папа.

— Я решил закончить учебу, — смущенно опустил взгляд Анди.

— Мы обязательно планируем детей, — Люк говорил медленно и бархатисто, так что Анди от каждого его слова слегка возбуждался, — но не будем с этим спешить. Анди получит диплом, мы сыграем свадьбу и потом уже подумаем о детях.

— Ой, ну зачем тянуть, я вот родил в семнадцать, — не унимался папа.

— Мы еще даже не спали, — тихо фыркнул Анди, но его все услышали, и постная мина отца расцвела.

Он поднялся, пожал руку Люку и торжественно произнес:

— Уважаю альф, которые ответственно подходят к отношениям и чтят границы омеги!

Папа на это только глаза закатил, а Анди неловко хихикнул. У родителей все сложилось случайно — и встреча, и залет, но отец берег любимого сыночка и даже истинному отдавать не хотел. Так что невольное воздержание Люка воспринял как благородство.

Никто его переубеждать не стал, и остаток вечера прошел душевно. Родители на прощание расцеловали Анди и его обретенную пару, пожелали счастья и пригласили всех Сименсенов в Осло праздновать Новый год. Папе не терпелось познакомиться с новообретенными родственниками. Тем более у отца появились планы, как использовать этот союз, и они, не стесняясь, делили шкуру неубитого медведя.

— Ничего не могу обещать, обычно зимние праздники я проводил в кругу семьи и в этот год надеялся привезти к себе Анди, — сказал Люк, — но в плане бизнеса Михкле всегда готов сотрудничать с новыми компаниями, так что я передам ему ваши предложения.

После ресторана Люк повел Анди в театр. Не хотелось упускать возможности выбраться с ним в высшее общество и покрасоваться своим идеальным омегой перед друзьями отца. Анди был счастлив провести с Люком время где угодно и как угодно. И спектакль ему очень понравился. Вечером, немного прогулявшись на свежем воздухе, Люк отвез Анди к общежитию на такси. Расставаться не хотелось, он даже подумывал выпросить у родителей деньги и снять квартиру.

— Это был идеальный вечер. — Анди тоже не отпускал. — И мне так нравится кольцо! Люк, я помню, что ты сказал моим родителям про будущие планы, но ведь необязательно им подчиняться...

— Счастье мое, родителям всегда надо говорить то, что им хочется услышать. — Он хитро улыбнулся и, подхватив Анди на руки, поцеловал. — Выходи за меня, звездочка, обещаю заботиться и любить до конца наших дней.

— Да, да! — Анди счастливо запищал. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я этого хотел!

— Нужно было не молчать...

— Самое приятное, когда ты сам понимаешь мои желания. — Анди хитро улыбнулся и прижался к губам. — Люк Сименсен, выбери день свадьбы, а я позабочусь обо всем остальном.

Домой Люк вернулся в первом часу, от переполняющих эмоций кружилась голова и хотелось танцевать, но его ожидал Михкле и сразу с порога стал задавать неудобные вопросы. Обычно отец не придирался так сильно, хотя и требовал многого, но сейчас причин для недовольства у него накопилось с избытком.

— Скоро сессия, у тебя куча пропусков, когда ты собираешься заниматься?

— Все нормально, отец, не переживай, я справлюсь.

— Сегодня ты снял со своего счета огромную сумму...

— Это мой счет! — Люк стал злиться. — Я откладывал несколько лет, чтобы потратить на то, что хочется!

— Откладывал деньги, которые я даю тебе на питание, то есть это мои деньги, и я имею право знать, на что ты их тратишь.

Словно желая надавить еще сильнее, в прихожую спустились Кристофер и Элиас. Оба в костюмах — видимо, вернулись с работы и теперь пришли распекать единственного дитя. Хорошо хоть не вмешивались в разговор.

— Сделал подарок своему омеге...

— Ты хотел сказать — потратился на шлюху?

Люк с раздражением зарычал. Раньше он слышал подобные заявления от Михкле только в сторону не самого благонадежного Элиаса, но тот действительно любил покутить и менял омег как перчатки. Называть Анди шлюхой Люк не позволил бы даже властному отцу.

— Анди — моя пара, истинный, с которым я собираюсь связаться браком в ближайшее время!

Михкле на мгновение опешил, на лице, обычно строгом, появились новые эмоции, и в глазах промелькнула печаль. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и снова превратился в ледяного нефтяного магната.

— Ты ведь еще не закончил обучение, кроме того, собирался учиться дальше.

— Я и буду учиться.

— Омега сейчас — большая глупость, сначала окончи магистратуру и начни работать, потом уже строй планы.

— Он мой истинный, по-твоему, я должен от него отказаться?

— Не отказаться, а сократить с ним время общения. Ты отстал по всем предметам, а в следующем полугодии тебе надо писать диплом.

— В омежьей заднице он его писать будет, — со смешком подлил масла в огонь дядька.

— Да что такое с вами, не можете порадоваться за меня?! У нас ничего не было, если это для вас так важно, мы гуляем вместе и целуемся, но не спешим, потому что счастливы и без этого!

— А может, просто мальчик тебе не дает? — Элиас заливисто рассмеялся.

— Дядя! — рявкнул Люк. — Я люблю его, ясно?! Почему бы вам просто не пожелать мне счастья?

— Пригласи его к нам на Рождество, — поставил точку в разговоре Кристофер, и все наконец заткнулись.

## Часть 5

Праздники приближались так же стремительно, как и сессия. Анди пришлось сесть за учебники, заняться дополнительно почти всеми предметами и посетить консультации по матанализу. Люк ответственно помогал, но стоило им остаться в библиотеке наедине, как все усилия терпели крах. Они переходили к поцелуям и нежным прикосновениям. Анди даже перестал смущаться общественных мест, позволяя забираться в штаны в любое время и страстно отвечать на петтинг. Люк временами был очень настойчив, казалось, и не остановится, но кроме жарких поцелуев и горячих ласк, Анди больше нечего было опасаться.

Перед рождественской неделей Анди еще старательнее налег на учебу и неожиданно для себя и, главное, для преподавателя все сдал. Лектор математического анализа ему даже дополнительное задание дал, не веря, что Анди сам решил, и поставил более высокий балл, когда он справился, несмотря на заваленную первую контрольную. Анди выскочил из кабинета счастливый и с визгом бросился на шею к Люку, который его дожидался.

— Поздравляю, звездочка, я в тебя верил.

— Спасибо, даже я не верил, но ты очень хорошо меня поднатаскал, занимался со мной больше, чем своими предметами.

— Я бы с тобой еще долго занимался и чем-то очень особенным, — пошло шепнул Люк, и Анди зарделся.

— Можем пойти ко мне, Кир допоздна сдает сегодня. — Анди на его предложение тут же растаял и потек. Пусть полноценного секса так и не случилось, все остальное было прекрасно. И в последнее время Анди приноровился доставлять удовольствие и своему альфе.

— У меня есть предложение получше. — Люк хитро улыбнулся. — Я снял нам квартиру на двоих, пока только на три месяца, но потом найду еще денег и продлю контракт.

— Правда? — Анди тут же загорелся поехать в новое семейное гнездышко.

— Правда, — рассмеялся Люк, — только там почти нет мебели, так что давай заскочим ко мне домой, я возьму свое огромное одеяло, сможем устроиться на полу и не замерзнуть.

— Все что угодно, если с тобой!

Люк специально подгадал, чтобы отцов не было дома. Он открыл своим ключом и впустил Анди, чтобы тот не ждал на улице. В прихожей предложил занять диван и чай, но Анди отказался. Сам же, скинув обувь и куртку, пошел собирать вещи, надеясь перебраться в новое жилище надолго. Анди замялся на пороге, в огромном доме он сразу почувствовал себя чужим, незнакомые запахи, агрессивные феромоны альф. Тут жили только альфы, и их было много. Мрачные тона прихожей напоминали готический дворец, все в камне и обшитое деревом, старинная мебель и черный кожаный диван. Анди захотелось уйти.

К нему вышел Элиас. В широкой черной рубашке, домашних штанах и тапочках, темные волосы собраны в пучок, но несколько прядок свисало у висков, делая его моложе. Он остановился напротив, пальцами зажал сигарету и с явным удовольствием затянулся.

— Люк привел своего маленького зайчика, — произнес он хрипло, выдыхая длинную струю дыма, — и даже не познакомил.

Анди задергался, его стало трясти и ноги перестали держать. Невыносимо захотелось уйти, сбежать сейчас же. Он повернулся к двери, завозился замком, дергая ручку.

— Куда убегаешь? — Элиас сделал пару шагов ближе, и Анди почувствовал, как сигаретный дым пробирается в легкие. Он не мог повернуться и даже посмотреть на незнакомого альфу. — Люк, твой девственный мальчишка решил сбежать, — прокричал Элиас, не поворачивая головы.

Анди чувствовал его взгляд, как тот прожигает дыру между лопаток, и от этого стало трясти еще сильнее. Он наконец справился с замком, рванул дверь и выскочил в проходную. Оттуда чуть ли не кубарем по ступенькам на ледяной воздух улицы.

— Что случилось? — Люк выбежал следом, в одной футболке и носках, схватил тревожно за плечи. — Что произошло?

— Люк! — Анди взвыл и прижался к его горячему телу носом, от Люка веяло защитой и покоем, его не хотелось отпускать.

— Элиас тебе что-то сделал? Что он сказал?!

— Люк! — повторил Анди отчаянно. — Он моя пара. Твой дядя — мой второй альфа.

Люк неподвижно замер, словно в мгновение заледенел. Руки застыли, даже дышать перестал. А Анди расплакался, он не знал, что ему теперь делать. Всхлипывал и цеплялся за быстро остывшую футболку, тянул Люка к себе, терся мокрым носом. Тот наконец пришел в себя, погладил успокаивающе и сжал крепче.

— Хорошо, пойдем домой, поговорим с ним.

— Нет, не могу. Это слишком... и я... Люк, я так сильно тебя люблю! — Анди расплакался, а Люк от его признания, наоборот, расслабился и стал целовать сначала в пушистые волосы, а потом в заплаканные глаза, холодный нос и губы.

— Все хорошо, счастье мое, я слышал, это временами случается, у моего папы ведь тоже было два альфы. Я с самого начала понимал, что так и будет, чувствовал, что между нами не хватает еще одного, и лучше Элиас, чем кто-то посторонний. — Люк врал, он не хотел ни с кем делить Анди, но мальчика нужно было успокоить.

— Нет, он и есть посторонний, чужой, неприятный и он меня пугает. Он грубый, холодный, у меня мурашки от него по телу. — Анди жался к рукам альфы, а Люк от его слов улыбался. — Хочу быть только с тобой.

— Не бойся, ничего не бойся, я с тобой навсегда, никогда не оставлю, счастье мое, я только твой.

— Поехали ко мне. — Анди еще раз всхлипнул и поднял на Люка смущенный взгляд. — Хочу быть рядом...

Это приглашение звучало слишком многообещающе. Люк бы с радостью рванул как есть — но потребовалось быстро вернуться домой, взять ботинки и куртку. Про снятую квартиру пришлось забыть — вещей набралось несколько тюков, везти их сейчас было некогда.

Элиас все так же стоял в прихожей и дымил. Люк невольно закашлялся, разгоняя дым рукой, глянул на него сердито.

— Кристофер тебя прикончит, если узнает, что ты куришь в доме! — бросил он гневно. Почему-то злость на Элиаса поднималась от желудка и множилась с каждым мгновением.

— Думаешь? — Элиас затушил бычок об уголок дорогой секции и сердито прищурил глаза. — Куда собрался?

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Люк и скрылся за дверью. Раньше он с Элиасом легко находил общий язык, они были друзьями, даже больше чем родственниками, но теперь Люк видел в дяде врага, посягнувшего на его пару.

Он вызвал такси, и они ехали на заднем сиденье, прижимаясь друг к другу, Анди очень щекотно гладил пальцами у ребер, дышал в ключицы и пах так ярко, что Люку было больно сидеть от острого возбуждения. Они тихо проскользнули через проходную, добрались до комнаты Анди, и тот несколько раз постучал, проверяя, что соседа нет дома. Потом открыл дверь, и Люк уже сам, не в состоянии удержаться, толкнул его в темноту.

— Пообещай не спешить, ладно? — Анди немного трясло, он то вжимался в альфу, то вырывался из его объятий.

— Будет только то, что ты сам попросишь. — Люк пытался убедить в этом и себя, но так не хотелось останавливаться. Он слишком давно мечтал об Анди, о самом интимном, погладить и проникнуть в мягкое нутро. — Анди... я так сильно тебя люблю...

Люк успел исправиться, хотя на языке вертелось бестолковое «хочу». Он хотел своего омегу, но, несомненно, его любил, обожал до дрожи, до восхищения. И этими чувствами переполняло не меньше, чем плотскими желаниями.

Рядом с постелью они медленно раздевали друг друга, Анди снова остался в трусах и стеснительно юркнул под одеяло, Люк стащил с себя все, даже носки, и, подтолкнув Анди к стене, лег рядом, желая тут же приступить к задуманному.

— Подожди, подожди, — Анди остановил его руки, вздохнул тяжело и выдохнул, — мне будет больно?

— Разве я когда-либо делал тебе больно? Если подготовить как следует, будет только приятно.

— Хорошо, тогда... — Анди смущенно спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Не позволяй мне больше бояться и отталкивать тебя. Хочу довести сегодня все до конца. С тобой. — Он посмотрел на него смущенно и немного отчаянно. — Только не сердись, если я буду совсем плох.

— Ты не будешь плох. — Люк улыбнулся ободряюще, поцеловал нежно в щеку, а потом в губы. — Ты будешь самым потрясающим, потому что ты мой, ты мне так нужен... Анди... хочу целовать тебя, ласкать, так сильно хочу...

Копошение под одеялом согрело в мгновение, а потом стало жарко. Так жарко, что пот тек по лбу и хотелось отбросить мешающее покрывало, но Анди слишком стеснялся. Люк ласкал ему промежность, пальцами гладил тугой, быстро увлажняющийся вход. Чувствовать его смазку было волшебно, Люку хотелось облизать его там, распробовать яркий вкус феромонов, но он боялся отпустить его взгляд и позволить поддаться панике.

Первый стон слетел с губ, когда Люк вставил в него палец, покрутил им, выискивая наиболее чувствительное место, и стал двигать, заставляя Анди прикрыть веки и возбужденно покусывать губы. У Люка от желания в глазах темнело, член стоял, напряженно упираясь Анди в бедро, он то и дело терся об него, размазывая выступившую смазку. Головка стала болезненно чувствительной, и он отвлекался, чтобы сжать себя рядом с узлом, немного притупить возбуждение и оттянуть собственный оргазм. Люк был уверен, что спустит даже так — просто лаская Анди, прижимаясь к его стройным ногам и целуя в шею и плечи.

Сам Анди казался скованным, он старался не отвлекаться, потому что теперь отчетливо понимал, что именно раньше было не так. Ему не хватало второго альфы, всегда в момент оргазма, в ярком возбуждении Анди искал взглядом кого-то еще. Теперь он знал, что этот другой — дядя Люка, странный мрачный и пугающий тип, и Анди не желал с ним близости. Он вообще его не желал.

Люку было хорошо просто рядом и потому что Анди не отталкивал. С каждой минутой становясь все смелее, Люк ласкал ему член, но старался держать на грани, эгоистично понимая, что если доведет Анди до оргазма, то на этом все и закончится. Он постепенно ввел в него второй, а потом и третий палец, растягивал все сильнее, чувствуя, как Анди расслабляется, растекается под его руками и почти уже просит.

На очередном глубоком поцелуе Люк навалился сверху, забрался на него, раздвигая бедра коленом, и устроился между ног. Вытащил пальцы и приставил головку к уже мягкому и очень влажному входу. Переломный момент, Анди впадал в панику, стоило попытаться войти, но сейчас он просто зажмурился, сжал руки в кулаки и кивнул, позволяя продолжать. Люк осторожно толкнулся. Проник совсем неглубоко, Анди тут же напрягся и попытался оттолкнуть.

— Подожди, подожди. — Анди с паникой во взгляде огляделся. Он снова готов был сбежать, но Люк не мог этого позволить. Не в этот раз.

— Все ведь хорошо, Анди. — Он успокаивающе погладил по влажным плечам. Внутри него было божественно хорошо, Люк успел это почувствовать и сейчас осторожно толкнулся глубже. Анди сжимался и не пропускал, но Люк продолжал настаивать, успокаивая поцелуями. — Я люблю тебя, счастье мое, хочу быть рядом, просто позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо...

— Дай немного времени, Люк, мне надо успокоиться. — Анди быстро дышал, отгоняя глупые страхи и призрака Элиаса, который все это время мешал ему быть с Люком.

Люк не послушался, толкнулся сильнее, и они оба всхлипнули от яркой чувствительности, когда член проник внутрь. Анди задышал глубоко и сбивчиво, а Люк толкнулся снова, проникая еще глубже, входя в желанное тело на всю длину, чтобы наконец сделать его своим, сбить запах невинности и пометить собственным ароматом.

— Анди, — простонал он, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Как же хорошо в тебе...

— Немного больно...

— Я не буду двигаться, пока не станет легче, — пообещал Люк.

Но тут же немного толкнулся, бедра сами двигались навстречу, хотелось быть глубоко внутри и вбиваться в Анди с бешеной силой, инстинкты сбивали с мысли, тело трясло от напряжения. Люку приходилось сдерживаться из последних сил.

— Постарайся расслабиться, звездочка моя, — шептал он, понемногу входя глубже, член сам выходил наружу, сжатый мышцами, а Люк толкался им снова. Немного, совсем немного движений, но так блаженно хорошо.

— Уже легче. — Анди дышал тяжело, всхлипывая, но Люк чувствовал, что ему тоже приятно. Может, с непривычки не так ярко, как самому, но все же.

Люк сильнее качнулся навстречу, прижался пахом к его промежности и чуть приподнялся, выходя почти полностью. Снова опустился, выбивая из Анди сладкий стон, двинулся глубже. Подхватил ноги Анди, закидывая их себе на бедра, и стал двигаться четче, постепенно набирая ритм, стирая тыльной стороной ладони катившийся по лицу пот и то и дело жадно сминая в поцелуе мягкие опухшие губы.

От удовольствия мышцы сводило, трясло всего, и в мыслях билось лишь одно желание — быть внутри, пометить пару, забрать его всего только для себя. Он двигался уже быстро, дергано и неаккуратно, вжимался в Анди, временами навалившись всем весом, проталкивая пока мягкий узел.

Анди под ним стонал, выгибался навстречу, но временами придерживал, не позволяя уж очень сильно разгуляться. Люку хотелось сильнее, до боли, сжимать и обладать, так бесконтрольно рвало инстинктами, перед глазами помутилось. Он порыкивал и одергивал себя, понимая, что если совсем слетит с катушек, уже не остановится. А потом накрыло оргазмом, так болезненно сильно, что Люк закричал, сжимая бедра Анди до синяков. Протолкнул узел, запирая в начавшейся сцепке, и завалился на него обессиленный.

— Тяжело, — простонал Анди, пытаясь скинуть Люка с себя.

— Прости. — Люк чуть повернулся, в голове медленно прояснялось, и хотя от вязки было очень приятно, теперь ему стало стыдно. — Ты как?

— Помолчи, — Анди обнял его, прижавшись, и не шевелился, только мелко подрагивал.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты в порядке! — Люк заволновался, он так хотел этой близости, что совсем не подумал об Анди. Не задумывался о его чувствах, просто желая завладеть. И сейчас нахлынуло осознание, что все это было эгоистичным порывом, неправильным желанием получить омегу, чтобы Анди не достался ни Элиасу, ни кому-либо другому. — Прости меня, Анди.

— Ну, тихо же, — простонал он и снова задрожал, — хорошо... мне бесконечно хорошо.

Он сладко всхлипнул, прижался еще ближе и опять задрожал. Люк погладил его по хрупкой спине, спустился к ягодицам и только тогда понял, что Анди действительно хорошо. От вязки омега сотрясался во множественных оргазмах, между их телами стало так мокро от его спермы, текло по животу и груди. Анди снова всхлипнул, и узел обожгло сжавшимися мышцами. Внутри все пульсировало, сжималось и словно выкачивало из Люка сперму, а Анди на это кончал и постанывал.

Так продолжалось минут двадцать, неземное удовольствие, от которого они оба забыли все прежние переживания. Анди, прикрыв глаза, ласкал себя, целовался и был неожиданно настойчив, а Люк старался ему во всем угодить и сам несдержанно стонал, на особенно чувствительных моментах. Когда узел наконец спал и Люк смог из него выйти, Анди был в полном изнеможении. Он откинулся на спину, уже не стесняясь, сбросил одеяло и дышал загнанно, словно пробежал марафон. Люк лег рядом, позволил себе с извращенным удовольствием рассматривать своего истинного — измазанного в сперме от промежности до подбородка, с раскинутыми ногами и припухшими покрасневшими краями ануса. Люк не удержался и погладил его там, вставил в него сразу четыре пальца, и Анди страстно вздохнул.

— Спасибо. Я так боялся снова все испортить, что не смогу. Но мне очень хотелось с тобой, именно с тобой и больше ни с кем. — Анди вздохнул. — Я не хочу второго альфу, пусть твоему дяде будет одиноко, но я не желаю быть с ним. Прости.

— Ты можешь выбирать, любимый мой, я приму любое твое решение.

— Тогда я все решил. — Анди снова выдохнул, теперь с горечью, и провел ладонью по испачканному животу. — Мне надо срочно в душ.

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь! — Люк все же позволил себе облизать измазанные в смазке пальцы. Запах Анди там был острее, густо смешанный с кисло-горьким возбуждением. И на вкус ощущался как воплощение страсти и желания.

— Я весь липкий. — Он отодвинулся, краснея и снова смущаясь. — Можешь проверить, свободна ли душевая?

Люку пришлось подняться, партизаном, завернувшись в полотенце, пробежаться до омежьей душевой, а потом, прикрыв Анди простыней, проводить его. Люку тоже требовалось помыться, и он, не слушая протесты Анди, залез к нему в кабинку. Делал вид, что обмывает, а сам тискал и ласкал в свое удовольствие. Счастье растягивало улыбку на губах, хотелось смеяться, щекотать Анди и слышать его смех. Теперь все станет по-настоящему, его омега только с ним, и Люк знал, что сможет его удержать.

Еще бы остаться с Анди на ночь, но вернулся блудный сосед, поворчал, и Анди со вздохом сказал, что лучше Люку поехать домой. С неохотой пришлось согласиться, только на прощание Люк еще немного поласкал Анди, поцеловал и без того истерзанные губы, погладил мягкий, растянутый вход. Анди все еще смущался, пытался вырваться из объятий, но стоило вставить в него пальцы, он снова поплыл, стал постанывать и сам прижиматься. Люк наслаждался этими ласками, Анди в своей страсти становился таким открытым и нежным, что не хотелось его отпускать.

В такси Люк сел с несчастным вздохом, хотя настроение было приподнятым и радость разливалась по всему телу, но после первой близости без своего омеги стало невмоготу. Когда он вышел из общежития, начало немного ломить поясницу, зачесалась кожа и отвратительно сильно заболели клыки. Нужно было все же остаться и закрепить связь. Пометить его.

Отцы уже вернулись домой — Люк заметил два дорогущих автомобиля, припаркованных рядом со входом. Захотелось с ними поделиться — пусть родители строго следили за его жизнью, Люку не терпелось рассказать о собственном счастье.

Но когда он с грохотом ворвался в дом, его встретил Элиас. Дядька вальяжно расселся на диване в прихожей и читал газету.

— Вернулся, загулявший мальчишка? — произнес он с усмешкой.

Вроде и привычные слова, но сейчас у Люка волосы встали дыбом на загривке. Он почувствовал в нем соперника.

— Почему так поздно? — К нему вышел Кристофер, в домашней одежде он казался более простым и грузным. Крис, старший в триаде, всегда держался молодцом, но Люк заметил, что сейчас, приближаясь к шестидесятилетию, тот стал сдавать.

— Я был с Анди. Своей парой. — Люк произнес это с гордостью, но под суровым взглядом стушевался.

— Оприходовал своего невинного мальчика? — раздалось у самого уха, и Люк резко развернулся, встретившись с насмешливым взглядом дяди. — Знакомо пахнет.

Элиас потянул его за рукав, принюхался к пальцам, которые Люк так необдуманно не помыл после ласк. Лицо Элиаса немного изменилось, он помрачнел, а потом снова усмехнулся.

— Только руки в него совал или член тоже?

— Заткнись! — не удержав эмоции, рявкнул Люк.

— Ну и как твой невинный мальчик-зайчик в постели? — не унимался Элиас, и Люка сорвало. Он сам не понял, почему бросился на дядьку, схватил его за лацканы рубашки и встряхнул с такой силой, что оторвал от пола.

— Люк Сименсен! — Грозный голос отца вернул в реальность. — Сейчас же в свою комнату!

Люк рыкнул, оттолкнул от себя Элиаса и подчинился. Он не мог перечить отцу. Перед сном Кристофер и Михкле зашли к нему сами. Долго и бестолково объясняли, что, прежде чем строить семью, нужно самому встать на ноги. Люк угрюмо кивал, не спорил, хотя внутри бушевал шторм. Он видел, как в проходе маячит Элиас, и был уверен, что это дядька науськал на него отцов. А еще после первого секса понял, что готов бросить все и сбежать с Анди за океан. Пусть даже всю жизнь придется нищенствовать, прятаться от родни, лишь бы Анди был с ним.

## Часть 6

Приглашение провести Рождество вместе с родителями Люка Анди воспринял оптимистично. Он после первого секса стал вести себя еще ласковее, все время прижимался и ластился к рукам. Они съехались, и уже месяц каждую ночь Анди засыпал с узлом. Люк был счастлив такой перемене и надеялся, что тот забудет о дяде. Но как назло, Элиас продолжал стоять на пути, и когда Анди вроде в невинном разговоре поинтересовался, нужно ли приносить подарки и что подарить Элиасу, Люк внезапно сорвался.

Он не показал своих эмоций Анди, сказал, что надо съездить к родителям и остаться у них на ночь, а сам направился в бар. Врать паре было неприятно, но он не хотел обидеть его глупой ревностью. Анди этого не заслужил, да и показывать, как раздражает второй альфа в их жизни, Люк тоже не желал.

Когда-то Элиас был самым родным и близким человеком. Он воспитывал его с младенчества, заботился и учил. Проводил с ним время словно с равным, когда Люк стал подростком, и иной раз заменял и отца, и друзей, и брата. Теперь же Люк не мог сдержаться, хотелось не просто его ударить, а убить.

Будучи спортсменом, Люк почти не пил, а тут нажрался до чертиков. Сам не заметил, как перешел грань, подрался с кем-то, даже не понял из-за чего, и пешком добирался до родительского дома. Непонятно как, но сообразил, что к Анди в таком виде лучше не приходить. А дома Элиас, увидев пьяного племянника на пороге, стал над ним потешаться. Дядька всегда был колким на язык, но Люк над его шутками обычно смеялся, а тут каждое слово как удар. Хотелось его избить, но Люк не мог подняться с постели, куда дядька притащил, раздел и уложил.

Наутро Люк не помнил, что говорил ему Элиас, но на тумбочке рядом с кроватью нашел таблетку и стакан сладкой воды. Одежду кто-то почистил, а раны на костяшках обработали и перевязали. Люку от стыда хотелось исчезнуть, он позвонил Анди и успокоил, что с ним все в порядке, а потом пошел сдаваться отцам.

Но родители уже уехали, а дядька на кухне готовил завтрак.

— Яйца с беконом или с грибами? — без приветствия поинтересовался он, когда Люк устроился на стуле.

— С беконом.

— Кристофер удивился, увидев в прихожей твои вещи.

— А Михкле?

— Он в командировке, приедет сегодня вечером к застолью. Тебе не мешало бы привести себя в порядок, а то с такой синей мордой отца напугаешь. — Элиас усмехнулся. — Зайчика своего оприходованного приведешь?

Люк не ответил, поднялся приготовить чай, загремел чашками. Голова на каждое движение отдавалась болью, потому и ругаться не хотелось. Хотя клокочущая ревность мешала нормально думать.

— Твой зайчик пахнет ванильным сиропом. Помню, Якоб любил его в детстве и клал во все блюда, даже в мясо. Я и забыл, как он его готовил, вкусно было.

— Анди пахнет зефирантесами.

— Что это?

— Папины цветы.

Люк вышел, меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас говорить о Якобе. Да и Анди обсуждать не желал. Общение с Элиасом больше не приносило радости, и Люк решил, что лучше им вообще не пересекаться. Вот приедут на рождественский ужин, поговорят с отцами и больше ни ногой в этот дом.

Анди к торжеству готовился с размахом. Пару дней назад он обмолвился папе о том, куда идет, и папа прислал ему дизайнерскую рубашку и модные брючки, идеально обтягивающие красивую круглую попку. Люк, с трудом добравшийся до дома, замученный шумом улиц и городского транспорта, надеялся спокойно поспать, но там его встретил ураганчик — Анди покрасовался в новых шмотках, похвастался красивой брошкой от отца и затащил в постель.

Секс, как оказалось, отлично снимает похмельный синдром, и к пяти они уже оба были готовы.

Перед выходом Анди набрал Кира, они общались почти каждый день, делились новостями и успехами в учебе. Кир громко переживал, что кладезь информации больше не живет с ним рядом. Кажется, он просто скучал по его обществу, но не признавался. Анди тоже привык к соседу, вечно веселому и болтливому, но сегодня Кир был загадочно молчалив, хихикнул в трубку и пообещал сюрприз.

Разговор с другом не помог. Анди невероятно нервничал. Стоило выйти за порог, как закружилась голова и заболел живот. Подсознательно он всеми силами противился новой встрече с Элиасом, но все равно согласился на ужин, надеясь, что, переборов свои чувства, избавится от ненужной второй пары навсегда. Когда они подъехали и вышли из такси, его охватила дрожь. Может, погода резко испортилась, а может, он подхватил вирус, но голова трещала, ноги словно ватные и болело где-то под ребрами. Анди пытался откашляться, но не получалось.

В уже знакомой прихожей Анди стал бить озноб, он слишком сильно волновался, ладошки потели и хотелось сбежать. Запах Элиаса ощущался каждой клеткой и от него начало мутить. Люк очень правильно держал за руку, его поддержка помогала, и Анди хотелось обозвать себя слабаком и дураком. Люк проводил в гостиную, там был сервирован стол и два отца Люка сидели рядом во главе. В глубоком кресле, чуть в стороне, расположился Элиас, на коленях у него устроился улыбающийся до ушей Кир. Стоило взглянуть на них, Анди стало в сто раз хуже. Колени подогнулись и затошнило. Элиас пренебрежительно глянул в его сторону и притянул Кира к себе ближе, явно показывая, что они вместе.

Анди шагнул назад, вырвал руку из цепких пальцев Люка.

— Не хочу, — произнес он твердо. Глаза намокли, Анди сам не знал, почему расплакался, но сдержаться не получилось. — Не пойду.

Он резко развернулся, подхватил свою куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки и, спотыкаясь, выбежал во двор. Люк, изумленно окликая, помчался следом.

— Блядство! — Элиас столкнул с себя Кира, и отцы семейства перевели на него взгляды. — Отправьте моего гостя домой. Мне надо поговорить с племянником и его омегой.

— Сам себя доставлю, — фыркнул Кир и направился в прихожую.

— Я так полагаю, ужин не состоится. — Кристофер откинул разложенную на коленях салфетку и поднялся.

— Постараюсь их вернуть. — Элиас взял из шкафа теплое пальто.

— Может, объяснишься? — Михкле вышел в прихожую и, сложив руки на широкой груди, сердито на него посмотрел.

— Анди и моя пара, — буркнул Элиас.

— И потому ты привел мальчика из эскорта?

— Я не из эскорта! — возмутился Кир и выбежал на улицу.

— Не знал я, что делать! — Элиас не любил оправдываться. — Мне на хуй не упал малолетний мальчишка, еще и разбираться с Люком из-за него, не хочу этого. Не думал, что на меня такое богатство свалится!

— Значит, с нами все кончено? — Кристофер тоже вышел к ним и встал, отзеркаливая позу Михкле.

— Я не знаю. — Элиас рукой взлохматил волосы, и устало вздохнул. — Но без пары я долго не протяну, вы сами это знаете...

Кристофер не ответил, отвернулся, словно его это не касалось. Михкле поджал губы, но все же протянул Элиасу руку. Поздравил.

— Разберись с ними и верни обоих. У нас нет желания ссориться с сыном из-за твоих поблядушек.

— Ну, спасибо! — Элиас с презрением ухмыльнулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

На улице Кир догнал Анди. Чуть не сбил с ног, цепляясь и отрывая от Люка. Анди ничего не соображал, Кир в таком состоянии его никогда не видел. Да и вообще не видел столь безумной истерики.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обижать, мне очень жаль, — шептал он, пытаясь достучаться до рыдающего парня.

— Не хочу... так...

— Прости, я не знал. Хотел провести с тобой Рождество, разузнал про Элиаса и уговорил взять с собой. Я правда не знал...

— Это не из-за тебя, — успокоил Кира Люк и снова забрал Анди к себе.

Тот не мог успокоиться, ревел так громко, что, наверное, распугал всю округу. А когда рядом появился Элиас, и вовсе завыл.

— Надо поговорить. — Дядька достал сигареты и кивнул Люку, предлагая отойти.

Анди, не возражая, перебрался к Киру. Он не мог смотреть на Элиаса, но понимал, что разговора не избежать.

— Андрес не хочет с тобой быть, — тут же в лоб сообщил Люк.

— Мальчика-зайчика зовут Андрес? И как же Андрес собирается отказаться от истинного?

— У него уже есть я!

— Здорово. Есть ты, но нет меня. Знаешь, что с ним будет, когда он это полностью осознает? Омеги без пары не живут, я-то еще как-то справлюсь, а вот у него впереди психушка или что хуже...

— Хватит! — Люк бешено вращал глазами и, кажется, хотел ударить, но изо всех сил сдерживался.

Он уже и сам начитался в сети и в библиотеке о связи. Истинные пары не всегда совпадали идеально, могло выйти и так, что альфа отказывался от омеги. Но никогда этого не делал омега — их более чуткая социальная организация не позволяла отвернуться от предложенного судьбой варианта. Омеги лишались разума, теряли контроль над телом. Жуткие подробности подобных историй пугали Люка до ужаса.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, — наконец произнес он, уступая Элиасу, — и нормально поговорить, а не в твоем стиле.

— Я умею говорить, — усмехнулся дядька и направился к ревущему мальчишке.

Кир чуть повернулся, закрывая собой Анди, сурово сведя брови и собираясь защищать своего друга, но Элиас примирительно поднял руки.

— Мы ведь можем все обсудить, Андрес? — спросил он.

— Можем, — хлюпнув носом и не поворачиваясь к нему, ответил омега.

— Хочу извиниться, что не проявил деликатности и не пошел навстречу раньше. И за мальчика из эскорта тоже извини.

— Я не из эскорта! — снова выкрикнул Кир.

— Мики и Крис ждут вас дома, — продолжил Элиас, — и я был бы рад встретить Рождество с тобой и своей семьей.

Анди медленно обернулся. Глаза у него раскраснелись, нос замерз и опух, но он все равно выглядел невероятно милым, домашним и родным. Элиас незаметно прикусил щеку, стараясь унять охватившие эмоции.

— Я принимаю твои извинения. — мрачно произнес Анди, — но не хочу двух альф. Прости, — добавил он тише, — я уже выбрал Люка и останусь с ним. И не могу вернуться туда с тобой. Мне сложно находиться в твоем обществе. Потому очень прошу, — он тяжело вздохнул, — не появляйся рядом со мной.

— Без проблем. — Элиас усмехнулся и, закурив, направился в противоположную от дома сторону.

Анди обреченно посмотрел ему вслед. Даже не попытался остановить, только вздохнул еще раз и повернулся к другу.

— Ты все правильно сделал, — успокаивающе погладил его Кир, — репутация у него не самая лучшая.

— Это не важно. И спасибо. — Анди неожиданно успокоился, больше не плакал, но выглядел подавленным. — Прости, что напугал и испортил праздник.

— Что ты, это я все испортил. Если не против, давай поедем к общаге. Там от университета устраивают вечеринку, сможешь проветриться и забыться.

— Не в этот раз. — Анди погладил друга по руке и грустно улыбнулся. — Счастливого Рождества, Кир.

— Счастливого Рождества, — печально ответил тот.

Люк отвез Анди в их квартиру, напоил чаем и уложил в постель. Поспав немного, Анди позвонил родителям и, вымученно улыбаясь, соврал, что простыл и потому никуда не пошел. Папа, посетовав, предложил тут же приехать, Анди его смог отговорить. Но на приглашение посетить родной дом с удовольствием согласился.

— Я приеду с Люком вечером тридцать первого. Пусть отец нас встретит на станции, и мы вместе отпразднуем.

— Отлично, детка, все очень обрадуются! — Папа, сияющий, закончил звонок, и Анди снова завалился на постель.

— Прости, что согласился, не спросив тебя.

— Я с радостью проведу Новый год с твоей семьей, но придется рано уехать, у меня экзамен второго, — признался Люк, — не переживай ни о чем, хорошо? Все наладится, вот увидишь.

— Я не переживаю, — ответил Анди и, отвернувшись, уткнулся носом в стену.

## Часть 7

Анди проснулся раньше обычного, полез обниматься и ласкаться. Люку нравился утренний секс, но чаще Анди спросонья был квелый, его с трудом удавалось поднять на лекции, а тут он сам захотел. Прижался всем телом и тяжело задышал в грудь, а потом скользнул рукой к паху и погладил член.

— Доброе утро, звездочка, у тебя все хорошо? — Люк приоткрыл глаза и вплел пальцы в мягкие светлые волосы.

— Ты рядом — значит, все прекрасно! — Анди искренне улыбнулся, и у Люка словно камень с души упал. Вчера казалось, что омега не успокоится и истерика не закончится одним днем. Но Анди выглядел отлично и был очень активным.

Люк погладил его по спине, зацепил резинку трусов и потянул ее вниз. Анди, подобрав ноги, помог избавиться от белья и тут же закинул одну ногу ему на бедро. Они не убирали одеяло — несмотря на активную половую жизнь, Анди все еще стеснялся. Смущался, когда Люк начинал его ласкать и рассматривать, и еще больше тушевался, когда дело доходило до обоюдных оральных ласк. Но Люк не давил, ему достался скромный, девственный мальчик, потрясающе милый и добрый, и ему были не нужны особенные выкрутасы в постели.

Люк пальцами обвел колечко ануса, уже немного влажное и приоткрытое. Анди хотел его и всячески это показывал. Два пальца вошли легко, Анди выгнулся, и стоило ими пошевелить, как тот застонал.

— Еще...

Анди двинулся ему навстречу, сам насадился, а потом, взяв в руку член Люка, направил его в себя. Первое проникновение всегда немного отдавало болью, Люк замер, давая ему привыкнуть, и Анди мысленно посчитал до пяти, заставляя себя расслабиться. Толкнулся сильнее, теперь движение приносило удовольствие, член легко скользил по смазке и сковывал мышцы желанием. Анди чувствовал, как у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Немного откинувшись, изменил угол, и это стало сигналом Люку двигаться быстрее.

Анди научился получать удовольствие, легко кончал и заводился. Но никогда не открывал Люку своего секрета — во время соития он видел рядом с ними третьего, еще одного альфу, что с наглой ухмылкой без стеснения прикасался к его телу и делал что-то невероятно пошлое, каждый раз новое, стирая черты запретного. Анди сходил с ума от этих игр разума, но не мог их остановить.

— Ты сегодня такой быстрый, — улыбнулся Люк, вытирая с его живота разводы спермы.

Анди кончил, стоило фантомному Элиасу вбить рядом с членом Люка свой узел. Сказать это он не мог и, чтобы скрыть, прижался к груди Люка щекой. Почему-то он был уверен, истинный легко прочитает это в его глазах.

Они два дня провели в постели, отдыхали, смотрели сериал. Вдвоем было очень хорошо. Анди не понимал, почему ему на голову свалился еще один альфа, не понимал, чем так не угодил вселенной, что нужно делать выбор. Рядом с Люком он чувствовал себя очень счастливым. А без Элиаса — несчастным. И эта дуальность медленно разрушала что-то изнутри. Ему постоянно было плохо, легкое головокружение сменилось тошнотой, а когда Люк попытался выяснить, что происходит, и задал самый тревожащий вопрос — что же с ними будет дальше, Анди разрыдался и его вырвало.

— Тебе надо в больницу, я отвезу...

— Нет, я просто нервничаю и переживаю из-за него. Лучше оставить все как есть.

— Элиас сказал, тебе будет плохо. Он предупреждал.

— Пройдет время, и я о нем забуду, — твердо уверил Анди. — Я не хочу в триаду, и ты не хочешь. Зачем издеваться над собой?

Люк только кивнул.

В канун Нового года они выехали в столицу. В кругу семьи Анди сразу полегчало, папа окружил заботой, а отец, довольный собой, похвастался, что ведет переговоры с корпорацией Михкле Сименсена. Два младших брата легко нашли общий язык с Люком. Девятилетний Кристьян показал свою коллекцию марсоходов, а восемнадцатилетний Анвиндр — призывной лист. Парень серьезно намеревался стать военным и пойти после старшей школы в армию.

Сам праздник провели в центре города — рядом с высоченной красавицей елью, в окружении семьи и под шум поздравлений. Салют выдался на славу, а завершающая веселье ночь на двоих — еще лучше. Утро встретило Анди поцелуями, Люк улыбался, шептал нежности и прижимал к сердцу. Анди с наслаждением впитывал его стук, это успокаивало и прогоняло глупые мысли. Если не зацикливаться и не думать об Элиасе, все должно пройти.

Весь день их развлекал папа, водил по музеям и кормил вкусными блюдами, а вечером Анди проводил Люка и впервые за очень долгое время провел день в одиночестве. На следующий день стало невыносимо плохо, он не хотел признаваться родителям, сидел, закрывшись в своей старой комнате, и сжимал кожу на руках, когда от судорог их начинало сводить. Хорошо, что Люк постоянно звонил — это успокаивало, снимало страхи и боль.

Немного развлекал звонками и Кир. Анди переживал, что устроил истерику другу, но тот, как всегда, с ситуацией справился на ура: за полчаса в квартире Сименсенов успел познакомиться с Михкле и рассказать про свой блог. Позже, когда отец Люка прочитал о счастливых влюбленных, сам связался с Киром.

— Представляешь, ему понравились мои истории и он предложил место в своей компании, сказал, нужен стажер в пиар-отдел и я смогу там поволонтерить.

— Он взял тебя как бесплатную рекламу?

— Это отличный опыт, даже если не получу ни эре, меня потом любая компания с руками оторвет, — не поддержал его пессимизма Кир, — а еще господин Михкле проникся вашей любовью и даже оставил комментарий под одной из фотографий. Сейчас, подожди, прочитаю... вот... «Спасибо, Кир, что заботишься о моем сыне, очень приятно было увидеть его с другой стороны».

— Вау, это действительно здорово!

— Ты там не раскисай и возвращайся быстрее. Видел твоего альфу — выглядит как несчастный, брошенный пес.

— Спасибо, я без него тоже чувствую себя несчастным.

Третьего папа радостно сообщил, что они идут на банкет, организованный инвесторами в честь проходящей выставки строительных проектов, и Хорфагерам достались билеты.

— Ты тоже пойдешь, и никаких разговоров!

— Па, я бы лучше полежал, поучил математику, мне еще один экзамен через неделю сдавать...

— Успеешь, знаю я, как к экзаменам готовятся — в последнюю ночь все учишь, а потом забываешь. Так что выбирайся из постели и пойдем наряжаться!

Поход по магазинам немного взбодрил, но когда они прибыли в огромный павильон рядом с Музеем кораблей викингов, Анди стало грустно. Он бы хотел посетить подобное мероприятие со своим альфой. Сейчас среди взрослых и напыщенных бизнесменов он чувствовал себя не к месту. Слишком пышно и громко, слишком торжественно и парадно. Гостей в зале собралось не меньше тысячи, все важные шишки или богатые бизнесмены. Родители умчались обзаводиться новыми знакомствами, а Анди, пристроившись у стола с закусками, старался не привлекать внимания, но его все же заметили.

Михкле Сименсен, высокий и статный, увидел его поверх голов собеседников. Неудивительно, что столь важного бизнесмена пригласили на этот вечер, но Анди не подумал, что столкнется с ним в такой толпе. Властно кивнув Хорфагерам, чтобы они подошли, Михкле твердым шагом направился к Анди.

— Приятно видеть столь очаровательного гостя в этом муравейнике. — Он взял его кисть и поцеловал. От комплимента и внезапной учтивости Анди растерялся. Стоял, хлопая глазами, и даже ответить ничего не мог.

К счастью, к ним подошли родители, и папа тут же принялся любезничать, а отец довольно потирал руки. Анди не вслушивался — у старших свои планы, а он даже первый курс не закончил, хотя часть разговора его все же задела.

Отец в очередной раз завел речь о совместной работе, предложив своих подрядчиков. Сименсен не занимался строительством, в его распоряжении имелось несколько нефтедобывающих вышек и складские помещения, но приходилось содержать огромный штат работников, и им требовались офис, жилье и места питания. Хорфагеры же могли обустроить эти здания, любая сделка для них была бы выгодной, но Михкле прежде не спешил принимать их предложения. Теперь же:

— Это уже не имеет столь важного значения. — Михкле с его родителями говорил с пренебрежением, манера речи и поза показывали о превосходстве. — Раз уж мы станем родственниками. — На его губах проскользнула усмешка.

— Мы не собирались пользоваться связью сына, — попытался возразить папа.

— А я собирался. Люк — мой единственный ребенок, и его благополучие для меня крайне важно. Так что можете считать сделку совершенной. Взамен мне нужен Андерс. Я его не покупаю, — добавил Михкле с наглой улыбкой, — лишь обеспечиваю будущее. И Люк его в любом случае украдет.

Анди слушал это, полыхая ушами, он чувствовал себя объектом, который обсуждают в его же присутствии. Извинившись, он отошел, взял стакан сока и сел, сжав колени, в мягкое кресло. Родители, закончив разговор с Михкле, довольно показали ему большой палец, отец сиял, папа улыбался. Анди за них был рад, всегда приятно видеть их в хорошем настроении, а в последнее время они так много работали. Выгодный контракт — заслуженная награда. Главное, чтобы в делах они окончательно не пропали.

Отец Люка снова подошел, Анди не знал, о чем с ним говорить, и жутко смущался. Михкле, как оказалось, давно планировал расширение и не принял предложение Хорфагеров только из осторожности. Ему понравилась хватка Марта и серьезный подход Олава, а Анди стал решающим фактором. Михкле сообщил это без утайки и омега от его слов все сильнее краснел и заикался. Заметив его смущение, Михкле перешел на более нейтральные темы. Поинтересовался учебой, планами на дипломную работу и лишь мельком зацепил отношения с сыном.

— Спасибо, что предложили работу Киру, — вспомнил Анди о друге.

— Он умный парень, а я люблю умных людей. Мальчик умеет пользоваться словами и красиво подает любую идею. У него ведь не только о вас есть страничка, глупо с его стороны не пойти на журналистику.

— Он не из эскорта, — зачем-то добавил Анди.

Михкле холодно улыбнулся. Люк сильно походил на отца, но в нем не было этой вымораживающей надменности. Потому от Михкле у Анди мурашки шли по коже.

— Единственный омега, который мне нравился, умер двадцать лет назад, — произнес он шепотом, — и на твоем месте я бы переживал не о своем болтливом друге.

Михкле кивнул головой куда-то в сторону, и стоило Анди перевести туда взгляд, как тело сжалось и стало трудно дышать. Элиас стоял в окружении двух симпатичных парней, очевидно, чьих-то сыновей, и мило общался. Сейчас на деловом приеме он выглядел строго, длинные темные волосы собрал в пучок, отчего его лицо стало еще острее и напоминало хищную птицу. Узкий модный фрак с фалдами как со спины, так и спереди идеально подчеркивал сухощавое тело и визуально увеличивал плечи. Анди невольно сглотнул слюну, а когда Элиас повернулся к нему, поймав взгляд, показалось, что ноги отнялись, и очень сильно захотелось писать.

Анди вскочил и, даже не попрощавшись с Михкле, убежал в уборную. Там сполоснул лицо холодной водой, сердце постепенно успокоилось, хотя все еще было очень страшно. Анди посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправил выбившиеся прядки за уши. Папа немного добавил макияжа, отчего глаза казались больше, а губы ярче, но это лишь придало его лицу еще больше наивности.

Анди несчастно вздохнул — ребенок ребенком. Как он разберется со своими бедами один?

— Чудесно выглядишь, — раздался за спиной знакомый бархатистый голос, и Анди, тихо вскрикнув, обернулся.

Элиас подошел бесшумно и теперь смотрел на него с хищной ухмылкой, разглядывал бестактно и слишком откровенно. Анди от него отодвинулся, вжался в стену, невольно чувствуя, как от близости второй пары намокает белье. Он не хотел его, точнее, старательно пытался себя в этом убедить, но ничего не мог поделать со своим телом.

— Красивый, наивный мальчик. — Элиас сделал шаг ближе.

Он казался змеем-искусителем. Полная противоположность Люка внешне и по поведению, Элиас невероятно привлекал и отталкивал одновременно.

— Что молчишь? — поставив руку рядом с его плечом, Элиас закрыл пути отступления. — Воды в рот набрал? Тебе стоит взять туда что-то другое...

От прикосновения чужих губ Анди чуть не задохнулся. Он никак не ожидал такого, почти не понимал, что ему говорят, и хотел просто сбежать. Но в отличие от тактичного и мягкого Люка, Элиас всегда брал, что ему нравилось. Стоило Анди попытаться вывернуться, ему скрутили руки, сжали за спиной, и теперь поцелуй стал еще напористее. Анди старался вырваться всеми силами, но тело сдавалось, подчиняясь желанию истинного альфы. Когда его рука легла на пах, у Анди уже стояло.

— Не надо, — жалобно проскулил он, когда Элиас стал расстегивать на нем брюки.

— Тебе понравится, мальчик, и мы быстро закончим.

— Пожалуйста, — Анди с трудом сдерживал слезы, — только не здесь.

Секс в общественном месте. Анди не мог представить ничего более постыдного. В любой момент мог кто-то войти, и Анди был уверен, что тогда непременно умрет от стыда. Но Элиас и не думал останавливаться, одним движением проник ему под белье и довольно усмехнулся, почувствовав его влагу.

— Ты ведь сам этого хочешь, — нагло заявил он, пытаясь стянуть мешающие тряпки.

Анди хотел, точнее, хотело его тело, сам же он стал отбиваться, и чем дальше, тем увереннее. За дверью кто-то засмеялся, возможно, просто прошел мимо, но Анди охватила паника. Он с криком оттолкнул Элиаса и быстро застегнулся. Тот смотрел так страшно, казалось, он себя не контролирует и полностью поддался инстинктам. Глаза словно черные дыры прожигали заживо, губы приоткрылись, и Анди четко видел выступившие клыки. Он невольно потер шею, с ужасом и сладким предвкушением представляя, как его пометят.

— Сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься. — Голос прозвучал мрачно и очень зло.

— Я люблю Люка, — выдохнул Анди. — Я очень его люблю, и мы счастливы вдвоем, нам больше никто не нужен.

— Красивый и наивный. Избалованный родительской любовью, я видел, как папочка над тобой трясется, и отец всему потакает. Ты никогда не сражался и не научишься.

— Я и не хочу! У меня есть любимый, а ты — лишний!

Элиас улыбнулся, мрачно и отталкивающе. И вместе с тем так грустно, что невольно в сердце Анди кольнуло, так захотелось его утешить.

— Любовь, — произнес он насмешливо, — иногда мне хочется снова стать молодым и верить, что никогда не состарюсь и что настоящая любовь существует.

— Она существует!

— В твоей прекрасной головке. Тебе кажется, ты умеешь любить, что у вас с Люком все по-настоящему. Но это просто гормоны, связь истинных, не имеющая под собой ничего. Но ты, наивный и юный, все еще веришь в волшебство. А я давно перестал верить.

## Часть 8

Анди вернулся домой уже через день. Люк встречал, и Анди перестало трясти, стоило оказаться в объятиях своей пары.

— Я так соскучился, звездочка моя, не хочу больше расставаться ни на мгновение.

— Я тоже, Люк! — Анди зарылся под куртку носом и вдыхал его аромат. — Мы будем всегда вместе. А еще твой отец переманил меня в свою контору, так что когда я окончу университет, то будем работать у него вдвоем.

— Да, — Люк вздохнул, — он мне сказал. И про Кира. Вообще, спасибо твоему другу, отцы внезапно меня поддержали и согласились платить за наше жилье. Я бы отказал, но сам с трудом тяну, тем более Михкле настоял снять квартиру побольше. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что они вмешиваются?

— Что ты, — Анди покрутил головой, — папа говорил, что и сам готов нас поддержать. Это ведь нормально, что родители заботятся о детях. И я на все согласен, лишь бы с тобой.

Они два дня потратили на поиск нового дома и быстро перевезли немногочисленные вещи. В выбранной квартире были три большие жилые комнаты, светлая кухня и, главное, мебель, так что свой дешевый, купленный на барахолке диван они оставили на старом месте. Анди на новом месте очень понравилось — пастельные цвета, окна, выходящие на парк, рядом сад и школа, универсам и спортивный центр. Все, что надо для семейной жизни. Анди видел их будущее тут, вместе с детьми и, возможно, с пушистым котом. Но что-то было не так.

Ужасное состояние пары Люк заметил уже на следующий день. Он старался поддерживать, потому что Анди отказывался от больницы, но видя, как его скручивает и временами рвет, не мог оставаться спокойным. Анди не жаловался, но то и дело хватался за грудь, ему было сложно дышать, и боль только усиливалась. Решив не пускать все на самотек, Люк договорился с дядей о встрече. Умолял не отталкивать Анди, быть с ним мягче и поддержать.

— Наверное, это из-за не налаженной связи с парой, — признался он дяде.

— Не наверно, а точно. — Элиас говорил спокойно, хотя самого мелко потряхивало. То, что Анди от него отказывался, било не только по самолюбию, но и причиняло реальную боль.

— Вы могли бы встречаться несколько раз в неделю, говорить и поддерживать друг друга...

— Ага, говорить. — Элиас усмехнулся. — О чем мне говорить с девятнадцатилетним инфантильным омегой?

— Он очень умный! — возмутился Люк.

— Может, и умный, но примитивный. Ему нужны дети, пеленки и супы варить.

— Дядя! — Люк отчаянно взвыл. — Поговори с ним о нем самом. Анди здорово рассказывает о своей семье и братьях, пожалуйста.

— Привози его вечером в «Сан-Реале», ресторан в центре, найдешь. Я буду ждать после шести, — закончил разговор Элиас.

Сначала Люк хотел привести туда Анди обманом, но потом передумал. Врать ему, и без того измученному, было неправильно. Анди информацию принял совершенно апатично, кивнул и даже толком не собирался. Люка, с одной стороны, тешило, что Анди не наряжается, а с другой пугало — омега с каждым днем все сильнее чах, и он подсознательно чувствовал и свою вину. Он ведь альфа, главный в их семье, мог бы уже давно договориться со вторым и не мучить любимого.

Люк скрепя сердце довел любимого до ресторана, но внутрь не пошел. Поцеловал его на прощание и попросил позвонить, когда освободится. Анди странно кивнул и со вздохом скрылся за дверью. Прошлая встреча с Элиасом чуть не закончилась изнасилованием, сейчас он даже не знал, о чем говорить.

Элиас снова выглядел шикарно, деловой костюм, темно-синяя рубашка. Анди стало неловко, что он как оборвыш, даже не причесался нормально. Но ему и слова не сказали по поводу внешнего вида. Элиас на удивление учтиво поздоровался, поцеловал руку и усадил за стол.

— Я заказал закуски и сок, хочешь что-то еще?

— Нет... не уверен...

— А если подумать? — Элиас усмехнулся, снова превращаясь в соблазнителя, от которого у Анди дрожали коленки.

— Люк считает, что мое плохое самочувствие из-за тебя...

— Вот как? А я считаю, что это из-за него.

— Но... Люк обо мне заботится, он...

Элиас прервал его смехом. Анди стало не по себе. Он покусывал губы и хотел уйти. Но почему-то не мог. Сил не хватало прервать этот бессмысленный ужин. Если бы Элиас вел себя иначе, не давил своим возрастом, опытом, уверенностью, возможно, Анди и подумал бы о триаде. Возможно...

— Пойдем, — твердо произнес Элиас, когда с закусками было покончено, — я не мальчик, мне надоело играть в игры.

— Какие игры? — не понял Анди, но принял поданную руку и на автомате последовал за альфой.

Они ушли недалеко, ресторан располагался при отеле, и Элиас в минуту получил ключ от номера. В лифте Анди понял, что сам сунулся в эту ловушку. Стал, запинаясь, просить его отпустить, говорил что-то про Люка, мялся, стеснялся. А потом они оказались в номере, и Элиас без промедления расстегнул на нем штаны.

Вытряхнул его из белья и толкнул на постель. Анди только вскрикнул, его ни о чем не спрашивали, раздели и поставили на четвереньки. Прохладный воздух комнаты остудил кожу, а уверенные твердые пальцы ее обожгли. Элиас раздвинул ему ягодицы и растянул дырку.

— Растраханный, — усмехнулся он, вызывая еще больше смущения.

Утром у Анди был секс с узлом и сейчас за это стало стыдно. А когда Элиас коснулся там языком, от стыда захотелось провалиться. Анди задергался, не привыкший к подобному. Люк всегда спрашивал, уточнял и не делал ничего, что не понравилось бы. Он ласкал его языком и губами, делал вроде все то же самое, но под одеялом и с выключенным светом.

Сейчас Анди чувствовал себя слишком раскрытым, а Элиаса считал бесконечно наглым. Тот засовывал в дырку язык, причмокивал и смачивал слюной. Это было чересчур пошло и вместе с тем безумно возбуждающе. Анди не мог скрыть своих чувств, зажимал рот, чтобы не выдать себя стоном, но ему было хорошо.

— Повернись, — приказал Элиас, — растяни себя!

Анди не знал, почему подчиняется, но делал то, что ему велели. Элиас тоже разделся, забрался к нему на постель, забросил ноги себе на плечи и пугающе голодным взглядом осмотрел открывшуюся картину. Анди не мог на него смотреть, от стыда полыхало лицо, а еще у худощавого и невысокого Элиаса член был длиннее, чем у Люка.

— Растяни сильнее!

Анди развел ладони шире, позволяя альфе смотреть на свою промежность, рассматривать припухшие края дырочки и даже заглядывать внутрь. Ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы думать о чем-то, и потому он вздрогнул, когда к его намокшему анусу приставили головку. Анди по какой-то бестолковой глупости был уверен, что до этого не дойдет. А теперь стало страшно — ведь он изменял Люку.

— Подожди, — шепнул он, но Элиас заткнул ему рот рукой и резко вошел.

Анди даже вскрикнуть не мог. Альфа, сделав несколько плавных движений, взял быстрый и резкий темп, входя слишком глубоко. Неприятные ощущения смешанного страха и смущения быстро затмились удовольствием. Элиас каждым толчком вызывал неконтролируемое желание, Анди трясло от того, как ему приятно и как невыносимо стыдно. Элиас загнул его, поднял бедра слишком высоко, так что перед глазами прыгал собственный член. Анди то и дело пытался остановить альфу, вырваться из его рук, но вместо этого кончил и забрызгал спермой себе лицо.

— Перевернись, — прозвучал очередной приказ. Элиас вытащил из него член, и Анди на ватных, совершенно не подчиняющихся ногах встал как велели.

Теперь Элиас вбивался еще резче. Каждым толчком Анди толкало вперед, и ему приходилось с силой упираться руками, чтобы не грохнуться с постели. Длинный член растягивал сильнее, и Анди не заметил, как стал подмахивать, стараясь насадиться глубже. Элиас только посмеивался, это бесило и обижало, но Анди не мог остановиться. Новый оргазм оглушил, он все же упал лицом на постель, и Элиас, придавив его ладонью, дотрахал до собственного оргазма.

Вытащив член, он не довел до вязки, а Анди так нравился узел. Вместо удовольствия Элиас подтянул его к своему паху и ткнулся членом в губы.

— Оближи. Вычисти его.

Люк такое никогда не заставлял, он вообще не принуждал ни к чему, а теперь его удерживали, и Анди пугливо вылизывал чужой член. Смущение, страх и отчетливое желание перемешались у него в груди. Анди запутался, не понимал, хорошо ли это или все очень плохо? Элиас ушел в душ, а Анди лежал, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. В заднице все еще хлюпало, запах случки витал в воздухе, и облизывая член альфы, Анди снова возбудился. Это было так неправильно. Все неправильно.

— Собирайся. Отвезу домой.

Холодный голос вывел из раздумий, и Анди, не поднимая взгляда, стал натягивать на себя одежду. Даже не обмылся. Но это не имело смысла — Люк все равно почувствует и назовет предателем. Анди не хотел реветь, снова показывая слабость перед Элиасом, который только и делал, что обзывал наивным и бестолковым. Элиас его презирает, и Анди не хотел, чтобы Люк тоже его возненавидел.

Они вместе спустились в холл и направились на парковку, где у Элиаса стоял автомобиль. Анди не хотел домой, он считал себя изменником и предателем и предпочел бы вернуться в общежитие. Но на улице их ждал Люк. Злой и бледный. Анди его заметил и споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Люк, прости, — испуганно произнес он.

— Какого черта, Элиас?! — Люк, проигнорировав Анди, бросился к дядьке.

— А что, тебе ебать его можно, а мне нет? — Элиас, напротив, выглядел веселым и довольным.

— Он наш, на двоих! — Люка трясло, чувствовалось, что он на взводе и с трудом сдерживается.

— О, именно потому ты, узнав, что он моя пара, по-быстренькому оприходовал. Так ведь? Намеренно трахнул мальчишку, чтобы мне не досталась его девственность!

— Он мой омега! — Люк это прорычал, расстегивая куртку и закатывая рукава. — И его от тебя тошнит!

— Ха, Анди блюет, потому что ты его обрюхатил, малолетний пиздюк. Презиками пользоваться не пробовал?

— Мы не проводили вместе течку!

— Вы истинные, вязка, и все — ребеночек готов, я это сразу почувствовал в его запахе, срок уже недели три! Считай, я твоему пузатому мальчику одолжение сделал, что показал, как нормальные альфы трахаются!

Люк зарычал громче и бросился на Элиаса, прыгнул вперед, намереваясь сбить с ног. Но Элиас, несмотря на то что был и ниже, и несколько уже в плечах, его удар выдержал, устоял на ногах и отбросил от себя. На землю полетело дорогое пальто и шляпа, Элиас тоже собирался драться, и Люк с готовностью заехал ему по лицу.

— Хватит! — испуганно и отчаянно закричал Анди. Он все же разревелся. Так больно и обидно было от слов Элиаса, а еще потому, что Люк вел себя так по-злому. Ведь Анди всего этого не хотел: ни второго альфу, ни секса. — Прекратите!

Крики потонули в рычании двух альф. Люк, уже не глядя, лупил куда придется, Элиас, видимо, имевший в драках опыт, неплохо уходил от его кулаков и бил четко, сбивая дыхание, разбивая ему лицо.

— Пожалуйста! — Анди закричал что есть сил, смотреть, как его альфы дерутся, было невыносимо.

Его не слушали. Очередной четкий удар достиг Элиаса, и он сплюнул на мостовую кровью. Люк потерял контроль, волосы на загривке стояли дыбом, глаза покраснели. Он видел в дядьке соперника и готов был идти до конца. Анди не мог этого больше выносить.

Разбежавшись, Элиас прыгнул на Люка, пытаясь сбить его с ног, но тот оказался значительно тяжелее и двумя руками огрел дядьку по спине. Элиаса пригнуло к земле. Он со стоном упал и тут же получил ботинком по ребрам. Анди, увидев это, рухнул как подкошенный. Не плавно свалился в обморок, а пошатнувшись, грохнулся на асфальт, сначала с треском ударившись плечом, а потом с отвратительным гулким звуком приложился головой.

Альфы пришли в себя в одно мгновение. Люк оставил дядьку, рванул к Анди, отчаянно завывая. Приподнял ему голову, Анди ее не разбил, но под ладонью на глазах наливалась огромная шишка.

— Я вызываю скорую, — хрипло пробормотал Элиас, набирая негнущимися пальцами номер на телефоне.

## Часть 9

Анди пришел в себя в палате, за окнами было темно, возможно прошло совсем немного времени, но, может, он проспал сутки. У дверей замер Элиас, а рядом сидел Люк, и Анди, всхлипнув, прижался к его руке. Ему было безумно стыдно и хотелось услышать, что Люк не сердится, понимает и прощает. Люк на его движение встрепенулся, прижал к себе и несколько раз поцеловал в шею.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, звездочка моя?

— Теперь намного лучше, — облегченно выдохнул Анди, — рядом с тобой мне очень-очень хорошо.

Громкий смех Элиаса прервал его нежные излияния.

— Я-то думал, Анди так от страха пищит, а он пищит так всегда.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Люк, зло переводя взгляд на дядьку. Анди, сжавшись, притянул его к себе ближе, не позволяя подняться и снова начать драку.

— Не надо, Люк. Мне плохо, когда вы ссоритесь.

— Мы не ссоримся, милый, — сдержанно произнес Люк, — я пытаюсь держать этого скота в рамках.

— Следи за языком, племяшка, не вам, сосункам, меня поучать...

— Хватит, — резко произнес Анди, от собственного голоса заболела голова, — я не понимаю, Элиас, чем заслужил твою жестокость. Но это невыносимо, потому я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Сейчас и навсегда.

Элиас открыл рот, собираясь снова сказать что-то едкое, но смолчал. Опустил плечи, унял гордыню.

— Нет, — ответил он. Подошел к его постели и сел напротив Люка. — Прости, Андрес, но я не уйду.

— Вы оба мои альфы, что мне с этим делать? — отчаянно и горько произнес Анди, снова готовый разреветься.

— Мы договоримся, — почти одновременно сказали Люк и Элиас.

Оба посмотрели друг на друга, пытаясь продавить под себя. Элиас первый отвел взгляд.

— Мы научимся жить вместе, — примирительно произнес он. — И делить тебя в постели тоже. — Он снова взглянул на племянника, и тот с неохотой кивнул.

— Я не выдержу вас двоих. — Анди смущенно посмотрел на своих альф, и его уши запылали, стоило вспомнить напор Люка и доминирование Элиаса.

— Пометим тебя вдвоем, и станет проще. А наша ревность пройдет, — пообещал Элиас.

— Давай сейчас и пометим! — с готовностью предложил Люк.

— Нет, в течку! Все психологи говорят — если несколько альф, то метку обязательно ставить в течку.

— Я же беременный, — тихо вставил Анди.

— Твой врач, что осматривал тебя, сказал, что если зачатие произошло не в течку, то она вполне может начаться. Особенно если срок до двух месяцев. Когда ты потечешь?

— По срокам, — Анди снова стал заливаться краской, — через неделю.

— Хорошо, я договорюсь с Крисом и Мики, чтобы они уступили нам квартиру. В общей спальне огромная кровать, тебе будет удобно.

— Ты был их любовником? — осторожно спросил Анди, и Люк брезгливо поморщился.

— Да, почти двадцать лет.

— Не хочу это знать! — Люк отпрянул, смотря на дядьку с раздражением.

— Якоб умер, а я был подростком, мне некуда было идти, негде жить. Крис и Мики — отличные любовники, мне нужно было их покровительство.

— Ты трахался с моими отцами, а днем пел мне колыбельные! Меня сейчас стошнит!

— Не надо, Люк, — Анди погладил по руке, и его злость в мгновение схлынула, — если Элиасу нравилась такая жизнь, не стоит его осуждать.

— Ему и другая нравилась — каждую командировку он проводил с новым любовником: беты и омеги, и даже альфы появлялись. Я столько за свою жизнь его пассий видел, не пересчитать!

При упоминании о бывших Анди расстроился. Заметно помрачнел и опустил голову, словно готовый снова расплакаться. Элиас сложил руки на груди и со злой усмешкой смотрел на племянника, оправдываться он и не собирался.

— Но теперь все изменится, — прожигая взглядом дядьку, сказал Люк. — Так ведь?

— Посмотрим, — с привычным равнодушием отмахнулся Элиас, но тут же взял себя в руки, стал серьезнее и уверенно произнес: — Да, так.

— Когда меня выпишут? — благоразумно сменил тему Анди.

— У тебя анемия и низкое давление, но врач полагает, что это из-за переживаний, — мягко ответил Люк, — мы помиримся с Элиасом, и тебе больше не придется ни о чем волноваться. Правда, дядя?

— Да.

— Сейчас только надо сдать кровь, — продолжил Люк, — и мы можем ехать домой.

— Он не будет с тобой жить, — холодно заявил Элиас.

— С чего бы?

— Чтобы ты продолжал его трахать каждую свободную минуту? А тут еще из-за беременности мальчик сам на твой член прыгать будет! Нет уж, разыграем его, он вполне может жить у меня!

— Я не вещь! — заметил Анди. — И до течки я поживу в общежитии. Ты не запретишь мне общаться и проводить время с Люком.

— Но и со мной ты будешь общаться, — произнес Элиас, наклоняясь ближе, — и проводить время!

Анди с вопросом посмотрел на Люка, словно ожидая его разрешения. Люк зло глянул на дядю, а потом все же согласился.

Кир встретил его счастливыми объятиями. Торжественно показал собранный алтарь из фото, что он соорудил, скучая по своему «миленькому, скромному соседу». Анди смутился от такого внимания, он тоже по Киру скучал, но не ожидал, что тот так серьезно к нему относился. Конечно, пришлось объяснить, почему он больше не живет с Люком, и Кир понимающе закивал.

— Я еще на Рождество это услышал, Элиас сказал Сименсенам, что ты его пара, но я думал, он что-то напутал.

— Вот такой я невезучий, вместо нормальных отношений на меня свалилось двое.

— Почему же невезучий? Наоборот, здорово, они оба будут заботиться, конкурировать, чтобы тебе угодить, и помогать во всем.

— Элиас только злится...

— Потому что еще не научился делить тебя. Конечно, альфы хотят хвастаться своим омегой, а не смотреть, как это делает другой, но они быстро привыкнут, потом еще и из вежливости сами друг другу тебя предлагать будут.

Анди на это рассмеялся, он с трудом мог представить, чтобы Элиас согласился добровольно отдать его Люку. Еще и мысль о ребенке вызывала ужас — а если Элиас его не примет и малыш всегда будет чувствовать презрение старшего альфы?

Кира же новость о беременности ввела в еще больший восторг, он тут же бросился строчить в своем блоге и пообещал следить за его беременностью с особой тщательностью.

— И с учебой помогу, не переживай. У меня будет время и тебе помочь, и у Сименсенов поработать. Уже давно веду блог для одного задрота с моего потока. Хокон Хольт, слышал о нем? Рекламирую его изобретения, и все такое, в общем, привлек внимание инвесторов, за это он обещал мне эссе и доклады писать до конца учебы.

— Не понимаю, почему ты не пошел на журналистику? — улыбнулся Анди.

— Отец сказал, там сложнее пробиться, а хорошего спеца в нефтяной промышленности с руками оторвут.

— Сначала нужно стать хорошим.

— Я собираюсь стать лучшим.

На следующий день в университете Анди первым делом побежал искать Люка и, стоило его увидеть, бросился в объятия. Хотя его заверили, что оба альфы понимают свое положение, Анди все равно переживал. Боялся, что Люк на него обидится или, еще хуже, возненавидит. Но Люк подхватил его с радостью, прижал к себе и поцеловал.

— Очень плохо спится без тебя, — признался он.

— Может, я сегодня поеду к тебе? Не скажем Элиасу и замечательно проведем вечер.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, но не говорить дяде — плохая идея. Если мы собираемся стать семьей, то должны доверять друг другу и все рассказывать. Согласен?

— Он будет обзываться, — насупился Анди, но с Люком согласился.

К счастью, Люк сам поговорил с дядей, а Анди просто наслаждался его обществом. Они погуляли, как раньше, болтая обо всем на свете и целуясь на холодном ветру, а вечером приехали в их квартиру, и Анди приготовил ужин на двоих. С блюдами у него все получалось гораздо лучше, чем с задачками. Он с детства готовил для братьев и любил выискивать интересные рецепты. Люк накрыл на стол и зажег свечи, и они сидели рядышком, переплетая пальцы и наслаждаясь романтическим вечером.

С Элиасом такого бы не вышло. Анди был уверен, что Элиасу подобное не по душе.

Утро встретило ласковыми объятиями и любимым запахом. Анди уснул с узлом, и всю ночь снилось что-то эротичное и горячее. Часы показывали семь, а значит, еще было время до начала занятий. Люк приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся, его теплый взгляд согревал душу, и хотелось сделать ему тоже хорошо, чем-то порадовать.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Анди, целуя его мягкие губы, — это была прекрасная ночь.

— И утро тоже стало прекрасным, когда ты рядом, — заурчал Люк и, обхватив Анди, крепко сжал. — Не хочу тебя отпускать.

— Не отпускай, — радостно шепнул Анди и потерся об него пахом.

Люк только усмехнулся на это — Элиас оказался прав, говоря, что Анди сам будет искать секса. Из-за беременности либидо у него подскочило, и он все время хотел. Перетащив Анди на себя, Люк погладил его между ног, запустил пальцы в хорошо вчера растянутую дырочку и поймал губами сладкий стон. Анди выгнулся навстречу, прогнулся в спине и толкнулся на пальцы. Люк подался за ним, поцеловал вкусную шею и плечи. Если бы не Элиас, он бы давно пометил омегу, но что-то барьером стояло перед ним, не давая сделать Анди окончательно своим.

А через пару дней, когда начнется течка, Анди станет общим.

С тихим рычанием Люк перевернул его, подмял под себя и легко вошел. Анди был весь мокрый, тек от желания и нетерпеливо сжимал мышцы. Люк толкнулся глубже, и Анди сжал его крепче, от удовольствия оба застонали, так невероятно хорошо им было только вдвоем. В голове билась неприятная мысль: «Не хочу отдавать, не хочу делить». Люк боролся с ней уже второй месяц, но ничего не помогало. А Анди стал таким раскрепощенным и согласным на все, хотя раньше стеснялся даже поцелуев. Это Люк его научил, подготовил, а теперь Элиас воспользуется.

Гулкие шлепки двух тел смешивались с возгласами страсти. Анди сам подмахивал, целовал и, обхватывая руками за шею, тянул к себе. Такой горячий, ненасытный.

— И только мой...

Они кончили почти одновременно, без узла, ведь им скоро собираться на занятия. Анди лежал, тяжело дыша, и смотрел с восхищением. Чуть переведя дух, он игриво улыбнулся и скользнул под одеяло, погладил немного успокоившийся член, а потом лизнул. Раньше он очень стеснялся, хотя с удовольствием сам подставлялся под рот Люка, на его просьбы смущенно целовал и немного облизывал, теперь же полез сам. Люк почти сразу тяжело задышал, Анди посасывал, брал головку в рот, пока неумело, но очень горячо.

Люк положил ему руку на волосы, чуть направляя, и Анди заурчал громче, покрутил попкой, словно еще больше соблазняя, и насадился глубже. Тут же отпустил, отдышался, невероятно довольный, и опять принялся ласкать. Люк следил за ним, подсказывая, и расслабленно получал удовольствие. Анди, распалившись, уже не смущался, а сейчас и вовсе вел себя очень развратно. Немного непривычно, но приятно. Анди разошелся и от своих ласк кончил снова. Смотря, как он извергается, Люк тоже не выдержал, только успел отстранить Анди и выстрелил ему на губы.

Анди довольно слизнул капельку и поцеловал.

— Поверить не могу, сладкий мой, это так здорово, — прошептал радостно Люк, Анди зарделся от похвалы.

— Ты сказал, что мы не должны врать друг другу, — смущенно отворачиваясь, произнес он, — это Элиас меня научил.

Люк не ответил, долго молчал, пока Анди не перевел на него несчастный взгляд.

— Ты сердишься?

— Ревную, да. — Люк вздохнул и поцеловал Анди в лоб. — Ты делал ему минет?

— Только облизывал, а полностью решил попробовать именно с тобой. Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста.

— Я не сержусь, звездочка моя. На тебя — нет.

## Часть 10

После занятий рядом с университетом Анди ждал Элиас на машине. Кир первым его заметил, скривился и указал на него другу.

— Оставлю вас, милашки, — произнес он на ухо, — но ты мне потом во всех подробностях...

Анди кивнул, невольно заливаясь краской, и направился к Элиасу. Тот отодвинулся в сторону, приглашая сесть в машину, и открыл перед ним дверцу. Анди со вздохом забрался на высокое сиденье неповоротливого джипа. Зря Элиас комплексовал размерами...

— Вчера ты был с Люком, сегодня со мной, — твердо произнес Элиас и завел движок.

— Мы сериал смотрели и ужин готовили, — пробубнил Анди.

— Ага. Даже не сомневаюсь.

Элиас снова усмехался. И курил. От запаха табака Анди раскашлялся, и Элиас выбросил сигарету в окно. Он отвез его на зимнюю ярмарку, Анди давно хотел там побывать, но все не находил время. С Элиасом увеселительная прогулка совсем не веселила, Анди нравились яркие витрины и вкусные товары, но он не рисковал показывать эмоции, так что выдохнул, только когда Элиас привел его в местное кафе.

— Какао и капучино, — заказал он, не давая Анди и слова сказать.

Анди надул губы, он бы не отказался от пирожного или местного сладкого сока из яблок. Но Элиас даже не спросил его пожеланий. Впрочем, какао тоже оказался неплох. Пока дожидались напитков, Элиас молчал, только смотрел неприятно, словно раздевал взглядом. И постоянно тянулся за сигаретами, хорошо, не курил. Анди первым не выдержал молчания, оно тяготило, да и Люк советовал узнать об Элиасе больше.

— Люк предложил рассказать о себе, о братьях и родителях. Но я бы с радостью послушал о тебе. — Элиас на это хмыкнул. — Или о Якобе. Люк почти не помнит своего папу, может, ты о нем расскажешь?

Элиас чуть повел бровью, явно нерасположенный к разговору, но потом все же кивнул.

— Ты на Якоба очень похож. Он был такой же веселый, вечно радостный без повода. Довольный своей жизнью, — Элиас говорил размеренно, словно с неохотой, растягивал слова. — А мы жили впроголодь, на пособие деда-алкаша. Наши родители занимались исследованиями в лаборатории и отравились парами какого-то газа, когда мне было два, а Якобу шесть. Нас забрал дед. Но он и за собой толком не следил. Как до нас не дошла служба опеки — ума не приложу, мы жили за городом в полузаброшенной развалюхе, в школу добирались с пересадкой почти час в один конец, а чтобы купить еду на ужин, собирали после уроков металлолом.

Анди тяжело сглотнул, его жизнь, по сравнению с услышанным, была безоблачной и очень легкой, за Элиаса стало горько.

— Якоб ужасно смутился, узнав, что у него два альфы, — продолжил Элиас, смотря с усмешкой. Сравнивал пару и брата, и от этого становилось неловко. — Он, как и ты, думал, что сможет выбрать. Но Крис и Мики уже тогда были властными и известными людьми. Якоба просто заперли в особняке, и я не знал, где он, не мог найти, пока брат не позвал меня на свадьбу. У него уже был огромный живот, и Якоб казался счастливым, а его альфы — весьма довольными. Тогда я понял, что это мой шанс, упросил Якоба забрать меня от деда, взял их фамилию, помогал им по хозяйству, возился с младенцем. Мне удалось окончить школу только благодаря Сименсенам, а благодаря Михкле я смог получить и высшее образование. Но когда Якоба не стало, меня охватил страх, что придется снова жить на гроши с дедом. Не думай, что Крис или Мики применяли силу, я все сделал добровольно и все остались довольны. — Элиас потянулся за сигаретой, но потом передумал и с усмешкой посмотрел на замершего Анди. — Считаешь меня шлюхой? Наверное, так оно и есть, я удачно устроил свою жизнь через постель. Но не думай, что все так просто. Да, я жил припеваючи, но это была золотая клетка. Сименсены устроили меня на работу, но не платили зарплату, выдали корпоративную карту, которой я мог пользоваться без ограничения, но стоило потратить больше определенной суммы, с меня спускали три шкуры. Я пытался завести отношения, найти себе омегу, другого постоянного партнера, но стоило моей привязанности выйти на новый уровень, как появлялся Кристофер и шлепал меня по рукам. Лет в двадцать пять я понял, что никуда от них не денусь, и уже не пытался что-либо изменить. Буянил, конечно, развлекался как мог, иногда им назло, лишь бы заставить их что-то чувствовать. Но они видели во мне своего секс-раба, и временами это ужасно бесило.

— Почему ты... почему... — Анди от переполнявших его чувств не мог найти слов. — Мне так жаль, Эл, очень сочувствую...

— А вот этого не надо, — резко помрачнел он, — я не просил твоей жалости, мне она не нужна. Я жил в свое удовольствие, и мне так даже нравилось!

— Тебя не любили...

— А тебя, думаешь, сильно любили? Просто баловали, потакали капризам, папаша сделал из тебя милую домашнюю собачонку, а отец наряжал как куколку. Это не любовь, а зависимость, и с Люком у тебя то же самое!

Анди обиженно насупился.

— Ты взрослый и злой. Но не надо срываться на мне и Люке. Мы в этом не виноваты.

— Я знаю.

— Просто будь к нам терпимее.

— Анди, — Элиас оборвал его громким окликом, — я такой, какой есть, вы либо привыкнете, либо мы разбежимся. Не хочу тебя обижать, но мне нравится говорить то, что думаю. И я знаю Люка, я растил его с пеленок, он мне как сын, а теперь будет лежать со мной в одной постели. У меня нет моральных блоков, мне пох, я бы даже под него лег, Люк вырос красавчиком, копия Михкле. Ты понимаешь, меня не задевают ни ваши шашни, ни ваши детские притирки? Вы сможете принять меня таким?

— А ты, — тихо спросил Анди, сдерживая слезы обиды, — ты сможешь нас полюбить?

Элиас со вздохом обнял его, прижался носом к светлым волосам. Запах омеги будоражил и успокаивал одновременно.

— Не смогу... без тебя жить. Это не то. Но я не уверен, что умею любить по-настоящему.

— Может, мы сможем тебя научить? — Анди все же расплакался. Так горько было слышать такое. Но Элиас слишком взрослый и грубый, закаленный жизнью, побитый временем. Он разучился быть мягким, подставляясь под своих покровителей-альф. Но Анди старался увидеть в нем хоть что-то хорошее. — Главное, чтобы ты захотел научиться.

— Не плачь, ребенок. — Элиас приподнял его за подбородок и коснулся губ. Сначала ласково, но это быстро сменилось страстью. — Вкусный мой, ароматный! Тебе нужно повзрослеть, перестать распускать нюни, и ты меня поймешь.

— А ты меня попробуй понять.

— Сейчас не хочу! — Элиас дернул его из-за стола, повел к выходу слишком быстро, так что Анди не успел ничего сообразить. — Пойдем в номера, хочу трахнуть тебя... блядь, безумно хочу тебя выебать!

— Нет, а как же Люк...

— Пригласить его третьим? — Элиас зло усмехнулся, повернувшись вполоборота. — А я и не против, могу лечь между вами, главное, чтобы твоя дырка мне досталась!

— Ты мерзко пошлый, — выдохнул Анди, но позволил тащить себя куда-то по улице. — Люк снова будет злиться.

— Сейчас наберу его, пусть приезжает, если хочет быть третьим.

— Не смейся над нами, я не смогу втроем...

— Тогда пох на Люка, ты и я, и твоя мокрая дырочка, бля...

Элиас внезапно затормозил, толкнул его к стене и жадно прижался к губам, от него пахло сигаретами и кофе, слюна пропиталась горечью, но Анди не мог ему отказать. Элиас зажимал его, и Анди начинал течь, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства и желания. Он не заметил, как Элиас втолкнул его в ближайший подъезд, завел на этаж дешевого хостела и довел до снятой на час комнаты. Мотель для шлюх. Анди понял это, только оказавшись на постели, насквозь пропахшей чужой спермой и потом.

— Я не могу здесь...

— Можешь, — уверенно произнес Элиас и стал быстро его раздевать.

Анди поморщился, когда кожей коснулся плохо стиранных простыней. Элиас не дал одуматься, придавил, накинулся словно голодный зверь с поцелуями и болезненными ласками. Вместо мягких поглаживаний и вылизываний, как обычно было с Люком, от Элиаса доставались шлепки и хлопки. Анди вздрагивал, метался, но возбуждался лишь сильнее. Быстрое проникновение, грубое совокупление, Элиас делал с ним что хотел, крутил как куклу, кусал губы и запихивал в дырку пальцы и член. Анди в каком-то первобытном забвении подчинялся и делал, что ему велели, а потом кончал ярко и громко, так что у самого уши заложило.

— А ты скорострел. — Элиас распахнул окно и закурил в постели.

— Рядом с тобой я представляю Люка. Он делает все нежно и тепло.

— А с ним — меня? — нисколько не смутившись, спросил Элиас, и Анди только вздохнул.

— У тебя запах точно такой же, как у Люка. Но горче, более зрелый, острый. Горький апельсин и имбирный мед…

— Не нравится?

— Нравится. — Анди потянул к себе одеяло, стирая разводы спермы и прикрываясь от холодного воздуха. — Только заставляет думать, что ты не для меня, а я не для тебя.

— Пара месяцев в полудохлом состоянии тебя не убедила?

Анди снова вздохнул. Теперь обреченно. От Элиаса он никуда не денется, даже если захочет — к альфе тянуло так сильно, что Анди почти не мог дышать, и Люк не спасал. Возможно, это проклятие. Или судьба. Но Анди было себя жалко. Он достал телефон, набрал Люка. Элиас только усмехнулся и сделал глубокую затяжку.

— Люк, — протянул Анди, чувствуя необходимость рассказать ему все.

— Ты снова спал с Элиасом? — неизвестно как понял тот.

— Прости. — Анди прижал к себе трубку, желая оказаться в объятиях Люка. — Я ненавижу себя за это и не могу ничего сделать...

Элиас на заднем фоне рассмеялся.

— Я все понимаю, — сухо произнес Люк.

— Прости, — заскулил Анди, — прости меня, но не злись, я этого не вынесу. Элиас и так все время злой, обзывается, ругает. Люк, пожалуйста... прости меня.

— Я не злюсь, — Люк с силой выдохнул, — хочу перебить горечь его сигарет, сделать своим и больше никуда не отпускать. Но это неправильно. И мне нужно смириться... Прости, Анди. Дай мне пару часов на осмысление.

— Люк, — заныл он в трубку, но тот уже сбросил вызов.

— Взрослый поступок, — заметил Элиас, — а ты не скули. Или скули на моем члене. Устал от твоих соплей!

Анди сжался в комок и разревелся.

— Ну, не надо... — Элиас со вздохом обнял, прижался к его узкой спине и погладил по плечам. — Да, я мудак, что поделать? Не повезло тебе с альфой.

— Не надо меня все время обижать. Особенно после секса. Ты меня трахаешь, а потом опускаешь, и я чувствую себя мерзко! — Анди попытался вырваться, но Элиас удержал.

— Я могу быть и нежным, только попроси, стань моим котенком, ласковым и послушным, и я буду осыпать тебя заботой. Обещаю.

— Правда? — Анди еще раз всхлипнул и повернулся к нему, утыкаясь лицом в короткие темные завитки на груди. — Мне очень нужна твоя нежность.

— Вот и славно, вот и договорились. Только не ной, и все будет хорошо.

Элиас предложил поехать ночевать к нему. Обещал больше не домогаться и положить в комнату Люка. Учитывая, что Люк попросил время подумать, а Анди очень не хватало его запаха, он согласился. Знакомый дом навевал не самые приятные воспоминания, и теперь он входил туда вместе с Элиасом, хорошо, что не под руку.

Стараясь быть незаметным, Анди очень тихо снял куртку и обувь и как мышка направился к указанной комнате. Но в гостиной столкнулся с Михкле, тот посмотрел недовольно, осуждающе, и снова скрылся в своем кабинете. Анди не смог удержаться, пошел к нему, не зная зачем — оправдаться или объяснить. Не хотелось, чтобы отец Люка считал его шлюхой.

— Сядь, — вместо прежней обходительности Михкле властно указал ему на стул.

— Простите, я...

— Садись и спокойно поговорим!

Михкле налил ему чаю из маленького кофейника и сел напротив. Взгляд у него был суровый, жесткий. В этом доме все привыкли командовать и чтобы им подчинялись, Анди с ужасом подумал, как тяжело жилось Люку.

— Я знал, что когда-нибудь появится омега, который отберет у меня сына. Но совсем не ожидал, что он отберет и любовника.

— Я... — Анди не представлял, что ответить.

— Ты ведь знал? Элиас рассказывал?

Анди отрицательно мотнул головой, но губы произнесли «да». Элиас говорил, но не вдавался в подробности.

— Он так сильно походил на Якоба, что мы с Крисом не смогли удержаться. Мне казалось, Элиас счастлив, его ни в чем не ограничивали, позволяли все и выполняли желания. Теперь же при разговоре я чувствую в нем только ярость.

— Я...

— Ты можешь на него повлиять и успокоить. Пусть Элиас больше не ляжет с нами в постель, но он брат нашего омеги и дядя моего сына. Мне необходимо его позитивное отношение. Кроме того, он один из лучших менеджеров в моей компании. Ты вряд ли сможешь его заменить.

— Я...

— Люк сказал, что ты беременный. Приятно осознавать, что у меня будет внук, но это значит, что твоя учеба затянется. Если тебе потребуется помощь, я найму репетиторов. Также подумай о дате свадьбы. Не стоит откладывать, помню, Якоб сильно переживал, что на церемонию явился с огромным животом. У тебя пока есть время.

— Да... я...

— Не якай, мальчик, — грозно произнес Михкле и поднялся, возвышаясь над сжавшимся Анди. — Твоя обязанность — сделать Люка счастливым. Потому приложи максимум усилий и прекрати потакать Элиасу, он и так получил от жизни что хотел. Пришло его время уступать!

Анди выскочил из кабинета, дрожа как осиновый лист. Оделся и уехал на такси в общежитие. Оставаться в квартире с Элиасом, а тем более с отцами Люка, стало страшно. Было обидно за своих альф. Люку просто повезло, что у него был Элиас, потому что в детстве тот единственный кто любил его. Элиаса же не любил никто, и пришло время восполнить это.

Утром в университет встал с трудом, складывалось ощущение, что он простыл, но Анди выпил таблетку и пошел на занятия. Он пообещал себе и Люку, что будет стараться в этом полугодии и больше не завалит проверочные, а экзамены сдаст на отлично. Люка он заметил на второй перемене, улыбнулся сначала, а потом вспомнил их последний разговор и малодушно свернул в ближайшую аудиторию. Постоял там несколько минут, надеясь скрыться так от пары, а выйдя, столкнулся с Люком. Почти как в первый раз стукнулся о его широкую грудь и испуганно вскрикнул.

— Не убегай, — попросил Люк, прижимая к себе. Анди затряс головой, он не хотел убегать, просто было стыдно за свое блядство. — Только не прячься от меня, не отводи взгляд. — Люк приподнял за подбородок и мягко поцеловал. — А Элиаса надо заставить бросить курить, тебе не идет запах сигарет.

— Прости.

— Анди, — Люк сжал его крепче, — все альфы собственники, но так сложилось, что мне придется делиться. Я много думал, голову сломал, пытаясь понять, как жить дальше. А вчера отчетливо осознал, что просто хочу быть рядом с тобой и любить. Любить душой и телом, мириться с присутствием дядьки и делать тебя счастливым. Потому не надо отворачиваться, счастье мое, улыбнись, ведь мне так приятно тебя видеть, поцелуй меня и ничего не бойся.

— Ты святой, Люк! — Анди улыбнулся и всхлипнул. — У моего двоюродного дедушки два альфы, и они достаточно дружно живут, но я всегда хотел, чтобы у меня был один.

— Двое тоже неплохо.

— Главное, не найти третьего, — шепотом добавил Анди и воровато оглянулся.

— Это точно, — рассмеялся Люк и потянул Анди за собой, — давай отпросимся с учебы, проведем время вдвоем, дождемся течки, не покидая дома, чтобы случайно третий не приклеился.

— Это отличная идея!

## Часть 11

Звонок поступил в разгар собрания. Элиас встречался с покупателями на складе за городом и проверял смету.

— У Анди течка началась, — тяжело дыша, сообщил Люк, — мы едем к отцам, я их предупредил...

— Издеваетесь? — рявкнул Элиас. — На день раньше? Мне домой часа два добираться!

— Поспеши! — бросил Люк и отключил телефон.

— Сука!

Элиас осмотрел собравшихся и, не объяснившись, вышел из помещения. В машине кинул сообщение Михкле и выключил звук. Он не собирался отчитываться перед ним за проворонившего свои сроки омегу. Хотя наверняка Анди сделал это намеренно — чтобы Элиас опоздал.

— Сука!

Как назло, когда он опаздывал, все мешало достигнуть цели. Сначала на стоянке ему заблокировали машину, потом на въезде в город он попал в пробку, а у дома осознал, что оставил ключи в рабочем кабинете. К счастью, консьерж спас от непоправимых ошибок и впустил в квартиру. Элиас вбежал в прихожую и тут же сбился с мыслей. Запах стоял такой, что можно было окунуться в него, утонуть и забыть обо всем. Элиас невольно заурчал, улыбаясь до ушей. Он скинул вещи, бросил дорогое дизайнерское пальто прямо на пол, остальное раскидал по дороге. Запах манил на второй этаж, в спальню альф, где сейчас совсем не пахло альфами. Элиас сглотнул густую слюну и замер на пороге.

Люк устроился на Анди с узлом, оба довольно постанывали, совершенно забыв о втором альфе. Раздражение, что исчезло, стоило почувствовать убаюкивающий аромат своего омеги, снова вернулось. Элиас невольно зарычал на парочку. Люк повернул к нему голову и телом прикрыл Анди. Омега же блаженно улыбался, даже не замечая присутствия Элиаса.

— Вы намеренно меня не предупредили? — зло спросил Элиас, пытаясь добраться до Анди и хотя бы потрогать.

— Анди сам не ожидал. — Люк без зазрения совести отталкивал его руки, отбрыкивался и рычал. — У меня вязка только началась, свали подобру-поздорову!

— А то что? Вырвешь из него узел и накостыляешь мне? — не менее зло спросил Элиас.

— Подожди... через полчаса я уступлю...

— Блядство! — У Элиаса от запаха течки кружилась голова и болел член. — Ты же знал, что я еду!

— Тихо, — простонал Анди и чувственно приоткрыл покрасневшие губы, наслаждаясь очередным микрооргазмом.

— Все, блядь! — Это стало последней каплей, трахаться хотелось нестерпимо, и Элиасу уже было все равно кого. — Подставляйся мне тогда сам!

Люк взглянул с ужасом, словно Элиас ему змею предложил трахнуть. Даже если им достался один омега на двоих, это не меняет того факта, что они родственники и Элиас растил его с младенчества. Их отношения были всегда немного неправильными, больше друзья или братья, они умели проводить вместе время, но Люк считался с ним, подчинялся так же, как и отцам, потому что уважал.

— Рехнулся?

— Выбирай, либо я расчехляю твою задницу, либо натягиваю нашего зайчика в рот!

Люк посмотрел на прекрасного, словно ангелочка, Анди и с перекошенным лицом дал отмашку. Элиас тут же оказался за спиной, провел по ягодицам и пальцам надавил на вход. Люк поморщился. Все еще борясь со своими эмоциями, он ожидал, что будет неприятно, но вместе с вязкой проникновение, кажется, усилило напряжение от узла. Он хрипло застонал и чуть раздвинул ноги.

— Смазки, небось, нет? — поинтересовался Элиас и, просунув руку к заднице Анди, чуть собрал с его бедер смазку. — Разрабатывать не буду, ты, главное, расслабься, в вязке тебе все равно понравится.

— Откуда знаешь? — огрызнулся Люк.

— Знаю, — с усмешкой заверил его дядька и, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, стал в него входить.

Люк сначала зажимался, недовольно кряхтел, а потом движения члена стали действительно приносить удовольствие, и Элиас толкался, заставляя проникать в Анди глубже, отчего омега застонал громче и слаще, приоткрыл глаза и притянул Люка к губам.

— Так хорошо, — прошептал он, — тебе тоже хорошо?

Люк кивнул, хотя не мог точно разобраться в ощущениях. Элиас драл нещадно, словно намеренно толкался резко и грубо, Люк старался его удержать, но приходилось стоять ровно, чтобы не придавить Анди. Близость с парой всегда приводила в восторг, но сейчас, когда запах течки кружил голову, все казалось намного острее. Люк осторожно пальцами ласкал его лицо, гладил яркие от прилившей крови губы и то и дело целовал свои следы. Глаза Анди светились, и он смотрел с любовью. От этого на сердце и душе становилось тепло, и Люк верил, что никогда не предаст и не оставит, пусть даже придется всю жизнь делить его с дядькой.

Элиаса запах омеги тоже выбивал из колеи, ему хотелось быть в нем, прижать крепче, но, не имея такой возможности, он отрывался на племяннике. В резких и жестких толчках быстро кончил, спустил Люку в задницу, и тот застонал, когда из-за прилива гормонов узел стал наливаться с новой силой.

— Давай уж постарайся, чтобы вязка закончилась скорее, потому что пока ты мне не освободишь место, я буду пользоваться тобой!

Люк не мог прервать силой мыслей вязку, потому пришлось потерпеть дядьку еще пару раз. Точнее, терпел он только из-за предрассудков — пока не закончилась вязка, анальный секс приносил удовольствие, и под конец Люк уже сам хрипел и подмахивал, наслаждаясь этим. Но после того как узел спал и гормональная буря немного утихла, Люк с шипением уполз в душ — задница разболелась и от спермы все щипало.

Стоило Люку освободить место, Элиас припал к омеге. Облизал ему шею и плечи, Анди казался бесконечно вкусным, не хотелось его отпускать, и он целовал, вылизывал, а потом с упоением трахал. Элиасу уже доводилось проводить течку с омегой, но с истинным прежний опыт ни в какое сравнение не шел. Все мышцы напряглись, тело сжалось в комок нервов, удовольствие ощущалось острее, а желание — ярче. Элиас наслаждался близостью с Анди.

— Какой же ты податливый, послушный, — шептал он.

— Я и раньше был послушный. — Анди довольно улыбался, ему тоже было хорошо.

— А теперь особенно. Теперь ты совсем мой. Осталось только поставить метку.

— Но-но! — подал голос Люк, он сидел в углу и мрачно за ними наблюдал. — Сам говорил, ставить ее будем вдвоем.

— Помню-помню, — отмахнулся Элиас, — цикл сбит, течка будет короткой, дай сначала натрахаться.

Люк фыркнул и закатил глаза.

После вязки Элиас не хотел отпускать омегу, огрызался и отталкивал Люка, они опять чуть не подрались — Элиас лягнул Люка в живот, и тот зло набросился на дядьку, пытаясь столкнуть с Анди.

— Если так невтерпеж, можешь меня трахнуть, — предложил Элиас с усмешкой.

Люк думал отказать — его вообще альфы не привлекали, но дядьке хотелось отомстить, поиметь в ответ за то, что раздербанил ему девственный зад, а сейчас вяжет его омегу. Он сплюнул на руку, растер по члену слюну и встал у дядьки за разведенными ногами. Анди лежал на спине, скрестив лодыжки у Элиаса на пояснице. Люк разомкнул их, подтянул узенькую ступню к себе и обсосал пальцы. Анди тихо хихикнул, а Люк, забывшись, лизнул ему пятку, прошел по всей ноге, поглаживая косточки и сухожилия. Анди был вкусным везде.

— Не тормози, здоровяк, или я передумаю, — поддел его Элиас, и Люк, мрачно усмехнувшись, раздвинул ягодицы и толкнулся бедрами в явно не раз траханую дырку.

Ебать альфу — так себе удовольствие. Люк не слишком впечатлился. У омег внутри было мягче и растягивалось легче. Зато задетая гордость воспряла. Когда Элиас направился в душ, Люк пошел с ним, расправив плечи и не чувствуя себя униженным. На обратном пути они свернули на кухню, приготовили на всех бутерброды и сок. То и дело сталкиваясь с дядей взглядом, Люк невольно обнажал клыки. Они давно не звери, но тянуло рычать на него, сбить с ног и впиться в горло.

С трудом дождавшись, когда Анди перекусит, оба альфы начали дележ, сначала просто отталкивали друг друга, не позволяя притронуться к вожделенному телу, потом завязалась настоящая борьба — Элиас сбросил Люка с кровати, притянул к себе Анди, за что получил кулаком под дых и сам свалился на пол. Люк грохнулся на него, они крутились, рычали, пытаясь показать, кто главнее, пока Люку не прилетело подушкой от Анди.

— Хватит, — сердито произнес он, — нарычались? Вы обещали помириться.

— Моя очередь, — рыкнул Люк на дядьку.

— Мы можем вдвоем! — Элиас растер кровь под носом. — После стольких вязок он вполне готов.

— Не... — Люк удивленно посмотрел на Анди, но тот, вместо того чтобы его поддержать, эротично выгнулся и лег на постель, раздвигая ноги и приподнимая попку. Раскрытая дырка призывно приоткрылась.

— Да!

Элиас столкнул с себя племянника и перебрался к Анди, провел пальцами по краям ануса, вызывая у омеги стон, вставил в него ладонь лодочкой, осторожно покрутил и погрузил в него кулак. Рука у Элиаса, так же как и остальное телосложение, была узкая, но Люка это впечатлило, а Анди застонал еще громче, страстно, с согласием.

— Посадим на два члена и пометим! — твердо сказал Элиас и лег под Анди, устраивая его у себя на животе. — Ты будешь вести, так что поосторожнее.

Люк кивнул, член стоял, яйца напряглись, он не ожидал, что предложение дядьки так сильно его распалит. Еще секунду назад он пытался ему шею свернуть, а сейчас... Элиас уступил лидерство и вместе с тем вошел первым и уже немного потрахивал, подкидывая бедра Анди над собой. Люк их придержал, заставил замереть, чтобы самому, чуть дыша, осторожно протолкнуться рядом с дядькой. Член сильно сжало, от узости стало больно. Он сначала толкнулся, а потом опомнился, что Анди, наверное, тоже не понравится.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он, но ответа даже не потребовалось. Анди, обычно сдержанный и скромный, в горячке течки откинул голову и сам насадился ниже. Подвигал бедрами, пытаясь задавать темп, и это стало сигналом.

Люк старался не сорваться, чтобы не навредить, держал Анди за спину и то и дело натыкался на колючий взгляд Элиаса. Они делили омегу, все еще пытаясь соревноваться, и Люк невольно стремился войти глубже, чтобы переплюнуть второй член, перебороть его. Было немного сложно справиться с ревностью, унять агрессию, не навредить и доставить любимому удовольствие. Под конец он даже нашел идеально удобный угол, чтобы и двигаться было легко, и всем приятно. Но тогда же началась очередная борьба — альфы понимали, что с узлом останется лишь один, злые переглядывания, отталкивания, битва на пальцах. И в итоге Люка переиграли.

Он взвыл, когда раздувшийся узел дядьки вытолкнул его член.

— Метка! — отвлек голос Анди. Он приподнял волосы, наклонился, подставляясь Элиасу, и рукой притянул к себе Люка.

Еще один голодный взгляд. Теперь они делили стройную шею и небольшой участок на загривке рядом с косыми мышцами, где укус оставался навсегда. Элиас специально отхватил широкий кусок кожи, вобрал в рот сколько смог, с другой стороны, не уступая, схватился Люк, и зубы они сжали одновременно.

Анди заскулил, сначала тихо, а потом, когда клыки вошли глубже, вскрикнул. Люк отпустил сразу, а Элиас, ослабив хватку, удерживал чуть дольше. Тяжело дыша, Анди обессиленно лег Элиасу на грудь и прикрыл глаза. Он уже устал, его затрахали, конкурируя и не давая перерыва, и хотелось немного отдохнуть. Метка стала менять цвет почти сразу, с сине-зеленого на коричневый. Два укуса слились воедино, и теперь заднюю часть шеи Анди опоясывал ровный полукруг.

— Она срослась, — удивленно заметил Элиас, — вместо двух стала одной.

— Потому что мы — единое целое, — не открывая глаз, улыбнулся Анди.

Люк лег рядом, прижался носом к плечу, проверяя запах — от метки пахло Анди и им самим, очень приятно и успокаивающе, казалось, что запаха дяди в ней нет совсем, только легкие нотки, отголосок. Элиас тоже заметил, что не чувствует в метке аромата Люка.

— Потому что он у вас одинаковый, — хихикнул Анди, — вы всю жизнь вместе жили, потому, наверное, и не замечаете запах друг друга, а еще родственники — они иногда и не чувствуют его. А я с самого начала знал, понял, что вы мои. Потому что пахнете тем, что я искал.

— Омега тоже может пометить альфу, не так, как мы привыкли, но след останется ненадолго, — заметил Элиас.

— На пару месяцев, возможно.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Ты хочешь метку? — Люк удивленно посмотрел на дядю, но тот не стал ничего пояснять, отвел взгляд. Зато Анди его понял, притянул к себе и укусил за шею. Насколько хватило сил, вонзил в кожу тупые зубы и сжимал их, пока из глаз от напряжения не брызнули слезы.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Элиас и поцеловал его с напором.

— Тебе нужны доказательства, что мы вместе, — улыбнулся Анди, когда его истерзанные губы наконец отпустили, — но мы вместе, поверь.

— У меня никогда не было семьи, Анди, — произнес он серьезно, смотря ему в глаза, — если я поверю, а ты обманешь — убью тебя.

— Я не обману, — спокойно, словно ему не угрожали, ответил Анди.

## Часть 12

Уснуть омеге дали лишь с рассветом. Хоть метка и должна была успокоить альф, конкуренцию никто не отменял, и они все еще продолжали сражаться за территорию. Отсыпались почти весь день, альфы поднялись первые. Элиас принял душ и пошел готовить всем завтрак, справился быстро — яйца и бутерброды много времени не заняли, вернулся в спальню, пока Люк еще плескался, и застал спящего ангелочка в развороченной постели.

Анди свернулся калачиком, в комнате было немного прохладно, Элиас без задней мысли скинул одеяла на пол. Белая кожа светилась отметинами вчерашней страсти, на шее — метка, красивая и яркая, а растянутый и натертый анус привлекал взгляд покрасневшим пятном.

— Вот это вид! — произнес громко Элиас, пробуждая сонного омегу, и, вдохнув воздух, добавил: — И возбуждающий аромат! Трахаться хочу!

— У меня течка уже закончилась, — лениво отмахнулся Анди и поелозил рукой в поисках покрывала.

— А мне посрать!

Элиас чуть ли не прыжком заскочил на постель, притянул Анди к себе за бедра. Чуть зажал, не позволяя вырваться, и прошелся языком по позвоночнику, укусил плечо рядом со своей меткой. Анди расслабился под ним, разрешая своевольничать, и тихо вскрикнул, когда Элиас легко вошел, не предупредив и не лаская. После вчерашнего дырку ему хорошо разработали, но смазки было мало, и Анди недовольно захныкал. Элиас не давал и шевельнуться, закрыл рот рукой и прижал ноги своими, фиксируя. Двигался размеренно, плавно вбиваясь до самых яиц и выходя почти полностью...

— Зачем ты меня все время зажимаешь, я от тебя не сбегу, — зафыркал Анди, когда Элиас позволил говорить.

— Мне нравится все контролировать.

— Это потому, что в обычной жизни у тебя нет контроля?

Элиас замер ненадолго, а потом толкнулся с силой, намеренно делая больно.

— У меня всегда есть выбор, когда сдохнуть, — отчеканил он жестко.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, ты мне нужен.

Элиас ощутимо вздрогнул, наклонился к его уху, колюче куснул за мочку.

— Я тебя тут ебать пытаюсь, а ты мне душу препарируешь, сделай одолжение, заткнись уже наконец.

— Вас и на минуту нельзя одних оставить, — раздался раздраженный голос Люка от двери, мокрого после душа. Элиас ему только усмехнулся, активнее продолжая трахать омегу.

Люк стоял в стороне, недовольно кусал губы и ждал. Наблюдал с мрачным лицом, но при этом возбуждался все сильнее. Смотреть тоже приятно, хотя он и не собирался в этом признаваться. Метка немного успокоила ревность, но альфы все еще оставались собой и не желали делить Анди. Стоило Элиасу закончить, Люк лег на постель и, скинув полотенце с бедер, прижал к себе. Анди тяжело выдохнул, дырочка сильно саднила, и он надеялся, что Люк не станет настаивать, но не тут-то было. Тот, так же как и дядька, не собирался спрашивать.

— Подожди, — Анди задергался, — мне нужно в душ, срочно!

Люк кивнул, подхватил Анди под руки и направился в душ с ним. Отрегулировал воду, поставил Анди под струи и мягкой мочалкой стал стирать следы игрищ. Особенно тщательно промыл ягодицы и ложбинку между ними, Анди уже думал, что на этом все, но Люк стал растирать вход пальцами, а потом прислонил к стене, явно намереваясь войти.

— Люк, подожди, подожди! — Анди вырвался и посмотрел на раздраженного альфу, от этого стало очень обидно. — Я не пытаюсь кого-то из вас обделить или выделить. Мне нужны вы оба, но раньше у нас была нежность и понимание, а сейчас вы двое просто спешите запихнуть в меня члены. Это не соревнование и я не приз, я не хочу и не буду никого из вас выбирать. А если вы этого не поймете... то я просто уйду... и сдохну от тоски. — Анди сжался и сел на пол кабинки.

Люк тут же оказался рядом, прижал к себе и выключил воду, чтобы на Анди не лило.

— Прости, прости, ты прав, не знаю, что на меня находит рядом с ним. Но я хочу, чтобы было как прежде, чтобы ты был со мной и мы просто просыпались вдвоем.

— Не надо больше секса, — попросил Анди, — у меня там все натерто, даже сидеть больно.

— Конечно, и Элиасу я тоже скажу.

— Нет, я сам скажу. Так скажу, чтобы понял уже наконец!

Когда они выбрались из душа, Элиас при параде поставил рядом с собой два огромных чемодана.

— Я собрался, поеду на квартиру, начну раскладывать вещи.

— Какую квартиру? — удивился Люк.

— Нашу. Общую. — Элиас холодно на него глянул. — Или ты думал так быстро от меня избавиться? Все равно за ваше жилье платит Михкле, теперь я буду жить с вами.

— Нет, подожди! — Анди строго обвел взглядом своих альф. — Если мы будем жить вместе, то сначала нужно обговорить правила.

— Без меня, — отмахнулся Элиас.

— Нет! С тобой! — внезапно грозно выкрикнул Анди, и Элиас, к удивлению Люка, послушно кивнул. — Идите в кабинет Михкле, я сейчас буду.

Анди с компьютера Люка распечатал календарь и разноцветными маркерами пометил дни. Одни розовым, вторые салатовым. Выходные оставил нераскрашенными, некоторые праздники тоже. И довольный собой, направился в кабинет. Альфы сидели каждый в своем углу, между ними искрило и веяло холодом. Анди поморщился и сел на стол хозяина, хотя до этого полагал, что они все устроятся на диване.

— Я думал, метка вас успокоит.

— Успокоила, — невозмутимо ответил Элиас, — я вполне принимаю тот факт, что Люк тоже имеет на тебя право и может трахать.

— Да, — согласился Люк, а Анди с несчастным видом вздохнул.

— Здорово, вы оба имеете права, а мне что? Меня спрашивать кто-то будет? — Люк попытался что-то сказать, но Анди жестом велел ему подождать. — Вот, я сделал график. Спать со мной будете по расписанию, я вас двоих просто не выдержу.

— Отлично, мой зеленый! — тут же выбрал Элиас, и Анди удивленно взглянул на календарь, не понимая, что особенного в зеленом цвете. Но Элиас просто не захотел брать розовый, и Анди это разозлило.

— Зеленый твой, но у нас в квартире три жилых комнаты. Спальня теперь принадлежит мне, остальные поделите, и в ваш день я буду приглашать вас к себе, только если захочу! Если не пригласил — сидите в одиночестве и дрочите. А мне мое собственное время тоже положено, я вам не секс-обслуга!

— А выходные что? — осторожно спросил Люк.

Анди кинул взгляд на календарь. Сначала он хотел сделать выходные на троих, чтобы вместе проводить время и вместе засыпать, но из-за обиды он лишь надул губы и, вздернув нос, ответил:

— Дни семейного воздержания.

Не обращая внимания на ошарашенные взгляды альф, он вышел из кабинета и пошел собираться. Злость быстро сменилась обидой, и ему захотелось расплакаться. Даже несмотря на секс втроем и метку, альфы не желали становиться семьей. А с ними придется жить под одной крышей, выбрать день свадьбы и устроить церемонию.

Альфы его расписание приняли на удивление ответственно. Не лезли на рожон, и ссор между ними больше не было. Через пару недель Анди понял, что так спокойно и можно жить. Бытовые вопросы решились сами собой: Люк с Элиасом и раньше вдвоем занимались домом, Михкле и Кристофер временами приглашали прислугу, но чаще заботу о домашнем уюте брали на себя младшие альфы. В новой квартире они быстро поделили обязанности, а на Анди оставили кухню. И то только на вечер, потому что утром он ленился вставать, и завтрак готовили по очереди Люк или Элиас.

Жизнь наладилась, но Анди было невероятно грустно. Очень печально засыпать одному, потому что когда секса не хотелось, он старался никого не звать, чтобы потом не разочаровывать. На восьмой неделе начался токсикоз, Анди не рвало, но постоянно подташнивало, он чувствовал слабость и не решался на близость.

Не осталось милых вечерних посиделок, когда они с Люком просто болтали, смотрели телевизор и целовались. Люк, конечно, всеми силами заботился, каждый перерыв между парами проводил с ним рядом, угощал вкусненьким или гулял с Анди в парке, играя в снежки или катаясь с горки. Элиас тоже в свои дни старательно развлекал — мог вывести в ресторан или в театр. Но по вечерам на Анди накатывала тоска, он замыкался и плакал в подушку. В таком настроении свадьбу готовить не получалось, и он даже не мог толком придумать, что писать в пригласительных открытках.

Помучившись еще пару недель, Анди решил податься за советом к тому, кто всегда помогал сделать правильный выбор, — к Киру. Пожаловался другу, рассказал как есть, как они живут втроем и что так сильно Анди беспокоит.

Кир покивал, нахмурился, а потом спросил в лоб:

— А чего ты сам хочешь? Правила в большой семье, конечно, не помешают, но нужно следовать и желаниям сердца. Объясни им, как себя чувствуешь, пусть они предложат что-нибудь. А ты выбери. Только не вздумай идти у них на поводу, а то твои альфы потом с шеи не слезут!

Анди вернулся домой пораньше, воодушевленный новыми идеями, как сделать свою семью лучше. Приготовил вкусный ужин и немного позанимался учебой. Люк приехал после пяти, нежно поцеловал, перекусил и заперся у себя — он готовился к дипломной, писал исследовательские работы и хотел пересдать пару предметов, которые забросил в прошлом семестре, чтобы повысить средний балл. Анди сел с ним рядом, пристроился на пуфике на полу и положил голову ему на колени. Запах Люка успокаивал и без того хорошее настроение заставляло улыбаться. Анди чувствовал себя замечательно, даже забыл о своих бедах.

Но после семи вернулся с работы Элиас, заглянул к ним и без нажима, но все же напомнил:

— Анди, малявка, сегодня мой день, может, лучше со мной посидишь?

Анди вздохнул печально, вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить, и позвал всех на кухню поужинать, а заодно решить жизненно важные вопросы. Но смотря на своих мужчин, как спокойно они обсуждают день, строят планы на выходные, предлагая развлечения только для Анди, он подумал, что, возможно, ошибся. И все проблемы вовсе не в альфах, а именно в нем. Те соперничают и соревнуются, потому что он сам что-то неправильно делает. Только не знает, что. И от этого стало так невыносимо грустно, просто нестерпимо, и он расплакался.

Альфы сразу засуетились, предлагая чаю, печенье, попутно расспрашивая, кто обидел, где болит? А от их заботы стало еще грустнее. Анди рыдал навзрыд, пока его не уложили в постель и не обняли с двух сторон. Только тогда полегчало, потому что он понял, что так и должно быть.

— Теперь ты расскажешь, звездочка, что у тебя стряслось? — спросил Люк, дождавшись просвета в слезах.

— Когда вы были во мне вдвоем, это было самое чудесное мгновение, — прошептал он, всхлипывая. — Мне ужасно не хватает вас обоих, хочу чувствовать вас...

— Ты же сам сказал, что двоих не выдержишь! — Элиас удивленно на него посмотрел.

— А обязательно в меня член пихать? — Анди тут же надулся. — Можно же быть рядом, обнимать, целовать, от этого мне хорошо! А от ваших вечных споров, дележки, рычания друг на друга мне очень плохо!

— Ты потому плакал? — успокаивающе погладил Люк.

— Да, — с несчастным видом выдохнул Анди, — мне тяжело засыпать одному и еще грустнее просыпаться без вас. И сложно вам во всем угодить, хотя очень хочется.

— Кажется, сегодня снова останусь без секса, — закатил глаза Элиас.

— Прекрати, — толкнул его Люк, — разве не видишь, Анди не до того.

— Даже если до того, — снова всхлипнул Анди, — я боюсь, что кого-то обижу, уделив больше внимания, чем другому... и в итоге... в итоге... — Он снова стал заливаться слезами. — В итоге у меня нет никого!!!

— Перепады настроения в первом триместре беременности — это нормально, — хмыкнул Элиас и снова получил от Люка.

— Надо что-то придумать! Звездочка, скажи, что ты хочешь?

— Чтобы вы были рядом... и не переборщили. Кир сказал, вы сами должны найти решение, — продолжал стенать Анди.

— Ох уж этот Кир, — проворчал Элиас.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Люк спал на кушетке в кабинете, а Элиас — на диване в гостиной, и не хочу, чтобы ко мне заходили как к проститутке, — не унимался Анди.

— Хорошо, — прервал его Элиас, — мы оставим расписание, но спать будем вместе! Втроем в одной постели, секс по твоему желанию и с тем, кто по очереди. А второй, — прервал он предстоящий вопрос Люка, — просто рядом, будет обнимать, ну и подрочит себе по настроению. — И добавил тише в сторону: — Ох, как я об этом пожалею!

— Наверное, такая жизнь мне подходит, — хлюпнул носом Анди.

Люк сначала долго смотрел на дядю, не веря, что тот согласен со своим предложением, а потом нежно прижал Анди.

— Мне тоже это подходит, спать без тебя очень холодно. И я хочу наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведенной с тобой, до конца наших дней.

— Как романтично, — фыркнул Элиас, — но сегодня зеленый день, как соберетесь на боковую, свистните — я всегда готов. А пока мне надо доклад для Мики закончить.

Вечер для Анди прошел в рассеянности. Он вроде и переживал, что и как сложится, а с другой стороны мысли, что заснут они втроем, заставляли глупо и очень счастливо улыбаться. Люк его перемену настроения заметил, и пока Элиас занял рабочий стол в его комнате, вытащил омегу немного прогуляться и купить что-нибудь вкусное к позднему ужину.

После пончиков с какао Анди уже ни о чем не беспокоился, быстро принял душ и потянул обоих альф в постель. Сегодня он намеревался уснуть в их объятиях, чего бы это ни стоило. Элиас тоже подготовился, поставил у кровати два тюбика различной смазки, вводя Анди в краску, и голышом лег под одеяло.

— Не переживай, я помню, что если не захочешь, то ничего и не будет, — успокоил он.

Немного помявшись, Анди тоже разделся, устроился рядом и Люка притянул поближе.

— Так ведь хорошо? — спросил Анди, укладываясь головой Люку на грудь и прижимая рукой Элиаса за спину.

— Просто охуительно, — сладко шепнул Элиас, — у меня яйца сейчас лопнут, хочешь потрогать?

— Вам завтра очень рано вставать, — проигнорировал его предложение Анди и широко зевнул, — давайте спать.

Элиас немного пофыркал, но все же не стал настаивать. С запахом Анди под боком действительно было спокойно, и если закрутить хотелку, то можно и уснуть. Он ведь не животное... но Анди как назло шебуршил, вздыхал и крутился как юла. То тыкался носом в грудь, то упирался мягкой попкой в низ живота. А еще пах ярко и возбуждающе развратно.

— Скажи мне, сладкий мальчик, — не выдержал очередного поворота Элиас, — ты специально спать мешаешь?

— Да, милый, тебе плохо? Что-то болит? — приоткрыл глаза Люк.

— Нет, просто...

— Просто у него колом стоит. — Элиас нагло пробрался рукой между ног. — И жопка мокрая до безобразия.

— От вашего запаха. — Анди смущенно уткнулся носом в подушку.

— Зеленый день, — напомнил Элиас.

— Я понял, — вздохнул Люк и попытался уйти, но Анди так резко схватил его за руку, что даже поцарапал немного. — За что мне такая пытка?! — взмолился он, но послушно лег рядом, повернулся к Анди и погладил по красным от смущения щекам.

Элиас же начал ласкать Анди, настойчиво целовал, пристраиваясь у него за спиной. Двигал бедрами, потираясь о его промежность и направляя к себе. Анди, схватившись за плечи Люка, пытался насадиться на член Элиаса. Тянулся к губам и дышал очень жарко. Люк старался его поддерживать, но распаленный Анди слишком возбуждал, да еще и лежал так близко.

— Подвинь его чуть ко мне, — попросил он дядю, и тот, поняв его намерения, зажал Анди между их телами.

Люк обхватил рукой два члена, свой и омеги, стал дрочить, одновременно целуя губы и лицо. Элиас, сжав пальцами мягкие бедра, раздвинул их для себя и толкнулся в уже мокрую от нетерпения дырочку. Вставил сначала головку, давая Анди пару секунд привыкнуть, а потом размашисто вошел полностью.

Анди застонал Люку в рот, горячий и возбужденный, он был на все согласен, но Люк помнил, как они перестарались в течку и Анди после этого их разделил, и решил не наглеть. Зато Элиас старался за двоих: входил в него быстро и глубоко, а пальцами сжимал так сильно, что кожа натянулась до белизны.

— Опять он будет весь в синяках, — заметил Люк.

Элиас зарычал недовольно, но хватку ослабил и чуть сбавил темп. Теперь они двигались вместе, Люк держал ритм, Анди подмахивал и трахал кулак Люка, а Элиас натягивал его зад. Анди кончил первым, забрызгал Люку грудь и тут же обмяк, Люк последовал за ним, смешал их сперму и, прижав к себе любимого, растер ее между телами. Элиас намеренно не спешил, поставил Анди на колени, укладывая на Люка, и смаковал близость с ним в свое удовольствие. Кончил он вязкой, и Анди радостно заохал, крутя задницей и наслаждаясь сцепкой.

— Хорошо тебе там внизу? — поинтересовался с насмешкой Элиас у племянника.

— Восхитительно. Я свою долю отхватил, и главное, Анди хорошо. А значит, хорошо и мне.

— Надеюсь, завтра мне тоже будет ништяк.

Анди после узла расслабленно свернулся калачиком и сонно засопел. Альфы приняли душ, его же Люк только немного смог обтереть, на большее Анди не согласился.

Была у него просто отвратительная привычка не мыться после секса, и за ночь его запах стал таким густым и ярким, что сложно стало дышать. Элиас проснулся с болезненным стояком еще до будильника. Словно ведомый, ткнулся Анди в шею, лизнул с урчанием и чуть не получил локтем в глаз.

— Спать, — проворчал Анди, отбиваясь.

Люк тихо и злорадно хохотнул, он тоже проснулся, но к Анди не лез. Уже привык и знал, что Анди настоящая «сова», любит спать до упора.

— Вот оно, блядь, счастье — подняться утром со стояком, а омега не дает! — проворчал Элиас.

— Анди любит утром поспать, — заметил Люк, — не тормоши, а то он потом будет злой букой.

Элиас дергано выдохнул и лег на спину. Нужно было расслабиться и не злиться, теперь они семья, и с мнением Анди тоже необходимо считаться. Люк на его позу посмотрел с усмешкой, стянул одеяло, хотя Элиас и пытался отбиваться, и положил руку на пах.

— Анди не поможет, зато я могу, — произнес он уверенно и осторожно погладил стоящий член.

Элиас не стал мешать, позволил себя приласкать и довольно улыбнулся, когда Люк взял в рот. Сосал он отлично, лучше многих омег, с которым Элиасу довелось бывать, может, талант, а может, натренировался на Анди. Элиас сам не заметил, как отдался страсти, постанывал, выгибался и разводил бедра. Люк это принял как приглашение, воспользовался смазкой и насадил на свой член. Элиас не возражал, томно приоткрыл глаза и переложил руку Люка себе на пах — чтобы трахал и ласкал.

Этим он и занялся.

Когда Анди проснулся, они уже закончили, лежали рядышком, тяжело дыша. Омега приподнял голову и удивленно на них посмотрел.

— Мне снилось что-то эротичное, чем это вы занимались?

— Уже ничем. — Элиас после секса сразу подобрел и, улыбнувшись, чмокнул драгоценного мальчика в нос. — Иди-ка завтрак готовь своим альфам и собирайся на занятия.

— Ладно, — лениво потянулся Анди и пошлепал босыми ногами на кухню.

— Неплохое начало дня. — Элиас улыбнулся и племяннику. — Но прикупи презики для секса с альфой. С ними не придется весь день задницу от спермы подтирать.

— Заметано.

## Часть 13

Анди счастливо запрыгнул Киру на спину. Тот пошатнулся, но удержал и с улыбкой ссадил с себя друга.

— Смотрю, семейная жизнь тебя избаловала, сколько ты набрал? — пошутил он.

— Почти ничего, — насупился Анди, — но был вчера на УЗИ, сделал кучу фото, хочешь одну?

— Само собой! И остальные перешли, в ваш блог повешу.

— Ты все еще его ведешь?

— Конечно! Знаешь, сколько читателей привлекло появление второго альфы? Теперь все ставки ставят, кого ты первым выставишь!

— Никого не выставлю, я последовал твоему совету, и теперь все просто волшебно! — Анди всплеснул руками и закатил глаза. — Каждый вечер вместе, засыпаем в обнимку. А перед сном мы с Люком смотрим сериал, а Элиас читает рядом, или мы учим задания, а Эл помогает мне с математикой, он очень хорошо в ней разбирается.

Анди не стал добавлять, что, кроме внимания и заботы, его балуют и сексом. Каждый вечер ласки и поцелуи, если он слишком устал для чего-то активного, то ему дарили оргазм и оставляли спать. Если же состояние позволяло, Анди засыпал с узлом.

Кир на его идеалистическую картинку внезапно рассмеялся.

— А Элиас мне другое рассказывает.

— Так вот с кого ты теперь информацию тянешь! Не слушай его, он любит приукрасить в свою пользу.

— Значит, ты не пытаешься выселить Люка, не выкинул его вещи в окно и не отбиваешься в постели? — все еще смеясь, спросил Кир.

— Нет, конечно! Больше не общайся с Элиасом, я сам буду тебе все рассказывать.

— Шучу, он мало говорит, с ним сложно общаться. Но я с ним работаю, ему просто некуда деться, — напомнил Кир, и Анди надулся, немного ревнуя, что друг проводит с его альфой столько времени. — Кстати, ко мне тут проверка заглядывала: кто-то донес, что ты в общежитии больше не живешь, а только место занимаешь, но я сказал, что ты просто работаешь в смену. Вроде пронесло, но вчера тебе письмо принесли из деканата, надеюсь, проблем не будет.

— Эх, не хочу отдавать свою комнату другому, столько с ней чудесных воспоминаний связано. Тем более тебе, наверное, одному в кайф.

— И не говори. Но иногородним ребятам тяжело снимать жилье, придется нам смириться.

Анди затормозил у широкого подоконника, за окном уже лопались почки и зацвели первые цветы. Весна пришла рано, а у Анди округлился живот. Скинув сумку, он вскрыл письмо. Пропустил долгий и пространный текст, переходя к загадочному счету на весьма круглую сумму, а потом, нахмурившись, стал читать внимательнее. Оказалось, университет хотел получить плату за занимаемое место. Анди по выбитым папой дотациям не платил почти ничего, лишь символический взнос, но с тех пор как переехал в новое жилье, занимал чужое место, и университет потребовал оплатить и аренду, и коммунальные услуги. За четыре месяца набежала астрономическая сумма, Анди даже не представлял, где столько взять.

Кир, не дождавшись от него вразумительных ответов, сам полез читать и возмущенно стал фыркать:

— С чего они взяли, что ты жил в другом месте? И где миллион предупреждений и требований выселиться и освободить койку? Они сразу денег требуют, с чего бы?

— Я... я... — Анди несчастно вздохнул и плюхнулся на подоконник. — Я себя зарегистрировал в новой квартире, хотел показать Люку, насколько у нас все серьезно. И предупреждения мне на емайл слали, но я по шапке смотрел, что меня просят комнату в общаге освободить, и удалял их, решил оставить ее на себя и не подумал... — Анди незаметно перешел в режим страданий и стал ронять огромные слезы на пол.

— Тихо, успокойся. — Кир засуетился, сел рядом и попытался утешить. — Они не могут требовать с тебя такие деньги. Сходи к декану, поговори лично. Объясни, что беременный и рассеянный, скажи, что забыл выписаться из общаги или что-нибудь подобное.

— Ты прав, надо собраться и все спокойно обсудить. — Анди вздохнул, говорить с серьезными людьми у него всегда получалось плохо — он смущался и не мог подобрать слов. — После последней пары обязательно схожу.

Сказать легко, сделать Анди никак решиться не мог. Хотел обсудить это с Люком, но когда оказался дома в его объятиях, все плохие мысли улетучились, и он просто забыл. Утром Кир напомнил, получил обещание сходить в деканат после пар, но все повторилось. В конце недели Анди пришло извещение на телефон уже не об оплате, а о долге. Университет передал дело в банк.

Настало время настоящей паники. Анди было стыдно привлекать своих альф, очень стыдно перед отцом, который дал доступ к своей карте. Похоже, Анди придется воспользоваться его доверием. Кир наседкой носился вокруг несчастного бестолкового мальчишки, а потом уехал на работу.

Анди же, переборов страхи и смущение, направился к декану, сел рядом с кабинетом и грустил, надеясь, что тот сам снизойдет и по доброте душевной решит его проблему. Но никто не появлялся и не спасал. Анди уже собирался снова впасть в истерику, начал реветь, заливаясь крокодильими слезами, когда в коридоре деканского корпуса появились его альфы.

На контрасте с высоким и широким Люком Элиас казался хрупким и слабым, но стоило взглянуть в его глаза, и сразу становилось ясно, кто из них главный. Люк, явно сорвавшийся с тренировки, разгоряченный и лохматый, в свитере на голое тело и свободных штанах, напоминал средневекового рыцаря, а рядом Элиас, мрачный и темный, похожий на голодного ворона, следовал за высоченным племянником как черный колдун. Анди аж рот раскрыл, представив в подобном сказочном свете своих спасителей.

— Займись им, — коротко приказал Элиас и исчез за дверью кабинета.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — Люк строго посмотрел на Анди и тут же смягчился, обнял, прижимая к обжигающе горячему телу.

— Не хотел тревожить, — пробормотал Анди, наслаждаясь близостью, — а когда ты рядом, я все беды забываю.

— Хорошо, твой Кир Элиасу рассказал, тянул бы дальше, и перешел бы долг к коллекторам, зачем самому себе такие проблемы создаешь?

— Прости, — только и смог выдавить Анди, хотя внутри все плавилось от счастья и благодарности.

Элиас вышел минут через десять, все такой же мрачный и строгий, бросил на Анди недовольный взгляд и сообщил:

— Проблема решена!

— Спасибо! — Анди подскочил и крепко его обнял, пробираясь руками под пальто. Элиас от такого немного опешил, а потом растаял, улыбнувшись.

— Если у тебя беда, просто сообщай мне, — уже мягче сказал он.

— Хорошо. Тебе пришлось за меня платить?

— Нет. Объяснил им ситуацию, соврал, что к Люку ты подселился, чтобы его соблазнить, а потом все забыл, потому что беременный и бестолковый.

— Правда? — удивился такой истории Анди.

— Ну и отсосал ему, декан у вас не такой и старый.

— Серьезно? — теперь на него сердито уставился Люк.

Элиас усмехнулся, забавляясь над наивностью Анди и ревностью племянника, и поманил их на выход — пора было ехать домой. Рассказывать о своих навыках убеждения и манипуляциях он не видел смысла.

Поняв, насколько безалаберно Анди относится к своим обязанностям, альфы взялись за подготовку свадьбы сами. Дата приближалась, а Анди, хоть ему помогали папа и Михкле, так ничего и не решил. Родители предложили ему на выбор десятки разных вариантов помещений, костюмов и оформлений, но Анди даже с этим не справился. Ругать его не стали. Оказавшись дома, Анди снова все забыл и увлеченно занялся выпечкой печенья с глазурью. Из-за беременности мысли в его голове не задерживались, и сердиться на него такого было сложно. Люк сел за составление писем и договоров, Элиас обзвонил приглянувшиеся варианты, и уже через пару дней они повезли Анди на примерку костюмов. Остальное все было готово.

Сам день свадьбы Анди почти не запомнил. Утром его охватил мандраж, днем он наспех что-то съел, организм на это отозвался нервной икотой, и всю церемонию он старался просто не икать, а в банкетном зале слопал огромный кусок торта и превратился в тыкву.

Гостей было немного, хотя Михкле пытался настоять и пригласить всех своих партнеров. Элиас обрезал его желания на корню, свадьба — это их мероприятие, а своих партнеров Михкле пусть развлекает сам. Так что присутствовали лишь друзья и близкие родственники. Все прошло тихо и камерно, никаких эксцессов, только Анди, получив колечки от обоих альф, так растрогался, что снова стал плакать. Именно тортом его и утешили.

Костюм ему идеально шел, под плотным жилетом не был виден живот, а свободные брюки добавляли стройности. Анди с удовольствием фотографировался, позировал сам и любовался своими альфами. Столь разными и вместе с тем очень родными. Папа Анди расстарался с подарками — подарил огромную коробку детских вещичек и игрушек. Все эти пеленки и распашонки так увлекли, что Анди с середины праздника пропал, разбирая красоту. Вскоре к нему присоединился Кир, которого позвали в качестве свидетеля. Оказалось, Кир тоже беременный, и Анди, услышав новость, снова радостно всплакнул.

— Почему ты даже не познакомил со своим альфой?

— Я не считаю его своим. Мы даже не встречаемся. Вроде. Я делал ему блог... это тот заучка, Хокон Хольт, помнишь? Он не только суперумный, но и сексуальный. Хокон предложил мне встречаться, но я согласился с ним только на секс.

— И что?

— Ну, сначала потрахался с ним чисто из интереса, а потом... Кажется, я влюбился. Вот и так бывает.

— Это же здорово.

— Наверно… но отношений у нас вроде нет, он, конечно, лезет ко мне со странными предложениями провести вместе жизнь, но я не привык к постоянству. В смысле не привык быть привязан. Хотя с Хоконом все кажется потрясным, и он мне ничего не запрещает.

— А что насчет ребенка?

— Хокон сказал, что хочет его растить, и я даже не знаю. Мне приятно думать о ком-то, кто так близко, но я боюсь и не хочу ответственности. Я странный?

— Не-е-ет, — выдавил Анди, а сам закивал.

— Рожу всего на пару месяцев позже тебя, сможем вместе гулять с колясками и возиться с ними.

— Это же здорово, Кир! Я так переживал, что тебя затянут учеба и карьера, а я останусь в стороне.

— Дети не помешают ни моей учебе, ни карьере, — уверенно заметил Кир, — но и тебя я не брошу. Ты мое радостное солнышко, с тобой мне спокойно.

— Спасибо, Кир, мне с тобой тоже!

## Часть 14

Сразу после свадьбы Элиас организовал своим мужьям небольшой отдых. Дорогой спа-отель за городом предоставил компании Михкле Сименсена огромную скидку, чем Элиас и воспользовался. Свит на троих, включенные процедуры и завтраки в постель.

Брачной ночи не получилось, Анди уснул уже в машине, зато проснулся рано и порадовал своих альф. Место всем очень понравилось, они много гуляли, общались и наслаждались спа. А по вечерам оказывались в общей постели и наслаждались друг другом. Анди сначала переживал, что его снова затрахают, но праздное безделье и свежий воздух способствовали повышению либидо. А еще заключенный брак успокоил его альф, и они больше не пытались его поделить, напротив, уделяли все внимание ему, заставляя хотеть еще сильнее.

Утром альфы вставали раньше, шли в тренажерный зал размяться, а после возвращались в постель и ласками поднимали Анди на завтрак. Небольшая прогулка, потом массаж и маски, совместная холодная баня и обед в уединенном зале ресторана. Через пару дней Анди сам подгонял всех в спальню пораньше и твердо решил, что в последний день снова попробует двойное проникновение. Но не утерпел. И уже на третий день сразу после первого узла сам упрашивал насадить его на два члена.

Альфы на его страсть реагировали с восторгом: Анди баловали, ублажали и исполняли все желания. Даже Элиас смягчился, улыбался и смеялся с ними. Теперь Анди понимал, почему Люк таскал дядю на молодежные тусовки — у Элиаса оказался жгучий юмор, заводной характер и очень богатый опыт, о котором он не стеснялся говорить.

Уезжать никто не хотел. Анди с тоской заметил, что дома на долгие прелюдии времени не будет, снова разноцветное расписание и лишь одно проникновение за вечер.

— Не переживай так, — успокоил его Элиас, — выходные у нас все еще общие.

— А вдруг мне будет мало? — надул губки Анди.

— Ты сначала роди, а потом уже строй сексуальные планы, — посмеялся над ним Элиас, — через пару месяцев скакать станет тяжело.

Дома вернулась рутина, но отношения серьезно поменялись: Анди чувствовал, что они с каждым днем становятся ближе, растет понимание, доверие. Постепенно они знакомились друг с другом, делились прошлым и планами на будущее. Корректировали их под нужды семьи и искали решения. Анди хотел пятерых детишек и сидеть с ними дома, но альфы уговорили ограничиться тремя, окончить университет и хоть немного работать.

— Безделье разлагает и наполняет голову дурацкими мыслями. Если не хочешь мучиться всю жизнь беспочвенной ревностью, лучше себя чем-то занять, — заметил Элиас, и Анди согласился.

Пришлось усерднее заниматься математикой, выучить физику и сопротивление материалов. Правда, с помощью альф все решалось намного проще, и к сессии Анди уже легко справлялся с программой.

В конце мая Михкле Сименсен в честь открытия очередного филиала организовал грандиозный прием. Детей он тоже пригласил, и хотя сначала Анди не хотел выбираться в свет с огромным пузом, Элиас его уговорил. Шепнул, что планирует похвастаться беременным мужем перед сотрудниками-омегами, и Анди тут же подскочил собираться.

Михкле сам за ними приехал на своей дорогущей машине, отвез в банкетный зал, куда пускали только по приглашению. Анди у входа встретил Кристофер, галантно подставил локоть и предложил составить компанию. Анди сначала замялся, но Элиас подтолкнул его с улыбкой, и пришлось согласиться.

Кристофер к Анди относился очень мягко. Ему не повезло, что Якоб погиб, не оставив ему наследников, и Люк, единственный ребенок в семье, стал приемным сыном. Потому все силы Крис вложил в карьеру, и даже на закрытом приеме за ним толпой следовали журналисты. Анди от такого внимания немного робел, но ему и говорить не приходилось. Кристофер Сименсен спокойно представил его как мужа сына и баловал закусками, комплиментами и светской беседой.

К ним изредка присоединялся Михкле, но в основном он уделял время своему гостю. Анди и раньше подозревал, что после смерти истинного Михкле больше не привлекают омеги, а теперь в этом убедился — его новым любовником оказался молодой симпатичный альфа, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Элиаса, а может, и на Якоба.

Мужья Анди, чтобы его не отвлекать, удалились на балкончик, спокойно пили шампанское и наблюдали за омегой. Ни в чем не стесняли, но тщательно оберегали. Элиас несколько раз обвел взглядом помещение, кивнул Михкле, заметив его с новым любовником, чуть покачал головой, обнаружив в зале и бывшего, того, кем сначала заменили Элиаса. С новым парнем познакомиться пока не удалось, зато бывший, довольно взрывной на характер, работал с ним в одном отделе. Молодой студент, бета Юхан, свою отставку воспринял с негодованием. Элиас указал на него охране просто на всякий случай.

Люк рядом с ним не отрывал взгляда от Анди, то и дело порывался сорваться к нему, но Элиас не отпускал.

— Пусть наш мальчик немного развеется. Посмотри, как сияет.

— Ты прав, ему это по нраву.

— Когда займет место в компании твоего отца, не сомневаюсь, что жажда внимания быстро поднимет его по карьерной лестнице.

— Думаешь, Анди ищет славы? — Люк с недоверием посмотрел на счастливого беременного омегу, что улыбался репортерам и флиртовал с его отцами.

— Ему, так же как и тебе, с детства втолковывали, что вы должны стать опорой для семьи. Ты единственный сын, а он — старший из трех. Такое давление не проходит бесследно. Вы оба займете место Михкле и будете продвигать компанию.

— Спасибо, — Люк усмехнулся, — не переживай, тебе я тоже место оставлю.

Элиас на это рассмеялся и чуть толкнул его в плечо. После свадьбы погода в семье стала идеальной. Элиас в ревности забыл, как весело проводил время с племянником, а теперь, когда все встало на свои места, в их отношения добавилась страсть. Он и представить не мог, насколько быстро и легко привяжется к ним обоим. И если Люка он и раньше любил, заботился и поддерживал, то чувства к Анди нередко смущали желанием дарить мальчишке нежность и тепло.

— Давай лучше спустимся, внизу какая-то заварушка, — заметил Люк, указывая на Михкле.

Элиас недовольно поджал губы, увидев ссору между двумя любовниками. Михкле пытался осадить Юхана, выставить его и прогнать, но, кажется, этим только обидел нового. Юхан же этого и добивался, зло что-то говорил и махал руками. К ним уже направлялась охрана, когда бета выхватил из рукава крошечный пистолет.

Элиас ускорил шаг, прорываясь сквозь людей, он переживал за Михкле, но тот, заметив оружие, быстро отступил, так же как и остальные гости. И только Анди, немного заторможенный и рассеянный, оказался достаточно близко, чтобы Юхан его схватил и приставил ствол к плечу.

Толпа охнула, кто-то истошно закричал. Кристофер шагнул вперед, закрывая собой Михкле, но того уже обступили охранники, пытаясь успокоить и взбешенного бету. Люк сбился с шага, нервно задышал от панической атаки. Остолбенел от ужаса. Элиас же не замечал ничего: ни злых выкриков Юхана, ни слов охраны. Видел только пистолет, направленный на Анди.

Люди перед ним расступились, никто не хотел поймать шальную пулю. Элиас шел напролом, оттолкнул кого-то со своего пути и твердым шагом направился к Анди. Его заметили не сразу, Юхан слишком увлекся своей исповедью, обзывал и поносил Михкле — явно наслушавшись обещаний и поверив в них, он ждал совсем другого. Потому увидел быстро направляющегося к нему взбешенного альфу, когда между ними осталась лишь пара метров. Анди заметил его раньше и зажал рот руками, перепугавшись за Элиаса больше, чем за себя.

— Стой, не приближайся! — крикнул Юхан, его руки дрожали, но он отодвинул дуло от Анди, и Элиас ускорил шаг.

Первый выстрел ушел в сторону, от страха бета промахнулся, а может, и не умел вовсе стрелять. Что-то крикнул и выстрелил снова. Элиасу показалось, что ему задело руку, но он все равно не остановился. Последний шаг — и бросок вперед. Задвинул Анди одной рукой себе за спину, второй оттолкнул пистолет в сторону толпы, и оттуда послышались истеричные испуганные крики. Юхан, сбитый им с ног, грохнулся на пол, и бету со всех сторон сразу обступила служба охраны. Элиас выпрямился, повернулся к Анди и со всей яростью и отчаянием прижал его к себе.

— Я в порядке, — шепнул Анди, но Элиас продолжал ощупывать его, вдыхать его запах и целовать за ухом недалеко от недоступной из-за одежды метки.

К ним подбежал Люк, обняв обоих, Элиас сжал и его руки.

— Я так испугался, — пробормотал Люк, — так... словно папа, снова...

— Все хорошо, — хрипло успокоил племянника Элиас. Он его прекрасно понимал. Помнил, как потерял брата, и представлял, какой для Люка должен быть шок подвергнуть такой же опасности мужа. — Теперь все хорошо.

Вокруг них внезапно образовалась толпа. Все куда-то тянули и спрашивали.

Оказалось, что Юхан не настолько безрукий, как сначала показалось Элиасу. Первая пуля поцарапала бедро, лишь немного повредив кожу. Вторая, выпущенная почти в упор, попала рядом с ключицей на пару пальцев выше сердца.

— Ты ранен, у тебя кровь! — Анди всхлипывал и размазывал слезы по бледному лицу.

— Не важно, все не важно, только ты имеешь значение, — уверенно произнес Элиас. Но его все же увели врачи, он лишь напоследок попросил Люка позаботиться об омеге, и тот клятвенно пообещал.

Операция заняла от силы полчаса. Элиас пришел в себя под крики Михкле и всхлипывания Анди. Михкле ругался со службой охраны, клялся обанкротить фирму, что не уследила за гостями и позволила пронести в зал оружие. Грозился связями с мэром и министром экономики. Элиас на это усмехнулся, подтянул к себе Анди и погладил по волосам, утешая.

— Все ведь хорошо, чего расплакался?

— Ты так долго спал! — Анди ронял ему на руки слезы и целовал пальцы. — Люк сказал, что проснешься сразу, и я все ждал... ждал...

— А где Люк?

— Пошел мне за сладким. — Анди снова всхлипнул. — Он хотел меня успокоить.

— Я проснулся, — рассмеялся Элиас, — можешь уже не плакать.

— Просто очень переживал. — Анди смахнул слезы и улыбнулся. — И очень тебя люблю.

Элиас на его слова вздрогнул и притянул ближе, обнимая. Не хотелось, чтобы Анди заметил, как сильно его задело это признание.

## Часть 15

Досдавать предметы Анди пришлось все лето. Из-за беременности стало сложно справляться с программой, и Элиас выбил для него поблажки. Последний — самый трудный — второй математический анализ Анди сдавал уже в августе. Боялся, что придется сидеть в кабинете одному, но таких, как он, опоздунов, оказалось много. Он первый справился с заданием и вышел защищаться. Профессор внимательно прошелся по экзаменационному листу и одобрительно кивнул Анди, собираясь поставить оценку без лишних вопросов.

— Очень хорошо, приятно видеть, что вы стараетесь, — сказал он. — Вы заслужили высшего балла.

— Не подумайте, что я жду особого отношения, — быстро затараторил Анди, — можете задать мне еще вопросы!

— Хорошо, — устало вздохнул лектор, — расскажи о методе Лапласа в многомерном случае.

— Он используется для исследования асимптотики кратных интегралов Лапласа, — тут же с готовностью выдал Анди, а лектор устало вздохнул. С трудом его дослушав, он поставил «отлично» и выпроводил из аудитории.

— Я верю, что вы все выучили, а теперь идите рожать и дайте другим ответить.

Анди удивленно посмотрел на зачетку, а потом громко и радостно запищал. Он ведь так старался, столько занимался и добился своего. Хотел пуститься в пляс, но сделал пару неловких па и, прижавшись к стене, обхватил тяжелый живот. После волнительного экзамена тот внезапно разболелся и стало тянуть внизу. Кажется, лектор напророчил ему роды.

Анди сам вызвал скорую, кинул сообщение своим альфам, напугал папу и порадовал Кира. В больнице вел себя как избалованный король — требовал пить, мягкие подушки и вкусные тортики. Акушер замучился вокруг него бегать и вздохнул с облегчением, когда в больнице появилась семья.

Люк приехал прямо с защиты, весь красивый, при параде, Анди так отвлекся на его поздравления, что не заметил, как начались потуги. Альфы хотели присутствовать при родах, но он их выставил, постеснялся, хотя Элиас и пытался надавить и уломать. Анди оставил при себе лишь беременного Кира, чтобы тот знал, чего ему ждать в будущем.

Альф пригласили спустя всего два часа, Анди справился очень быстро и теперь выглядел счастливым, но усталым, прижимая маленький сверток к груди. Малыш родился немного раньше срока, но чувствовал себя отлично.

Люк первым делом бросился к мужу, сжал его ладони и поцеловал в бледный лоб. Элиас же остановился с другого края постели и протянул руки к малышу. Анди передал ему кроху, с улыбкой поправил одеяльце возле крошечного сморщенного личика. Младенец сопел, хлопал длиннющими ресницами и беспомощно попискивал.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал Элиас, чувствуя, как сердце заходится неописуемой нежностью, — сынок, мой сын. — Он нервно всхлипнул, по щекам побежали крупные слезы.

— Ну же, дядя, все нормально, — попытался успокоить его Люк.

— У меня родился сын, у меня есть настоящая семья, — всхлипывал Элиас и баюкал раскричавшегося кроху. — Мой маленький мальчик.

— У тебя давно семья, — погладил его по напряженным до белизны рукам Анди и попытался забрать младенца.

— Я укачаю его, — шмыгая носом, попросил Элиас, — мне всегда легко удавалось успокаивать малышей.

Младенец и вправду немного притих, перестал дергаться и прикрыл устало глазки. Элиас продолжал смотреть на его лицо, улыбался и плакал.

— Совсем забыл, каким ты бываешь, — тихо произнес Люк, он обошел постель и теперь стоял за дядиным плечом. — Ты ведь и меня так успокаивал, укачивал, когда болел живот или резались зубы.

— Ты был очень неспокойным ребенком, — ответил Элиас, не отрывая влюбленного взгляда от малыша, — да и сейчас такой.

— Спасибо, дядя. — Люк притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок. — Спасибо, что воспитывал меня и заботился все эти годы. А теперь разделил мое счастье. Я люблю тебя.

— Это вам обоим спасибо. Я люблю вас.

— Я вас всех тоже, — со счастливым всхлипом отозвался Анди.

P.S. (спустя три года)

Анди еще раз мельком осмотрел себя в зеркале, поправил галстук и тугой воротничок. Оттуда на него смотрел уверенный симпатичный омега с красиво уложенными светлыми завитушками, яркими голубыми глазами и огромным засосом на шее. Чуть поморщившись, он поправил рубашку, чтобы хоть немного скрыть следы вчерашнего веселья.

— Зря прячешь, — раздался хриплый голос за спиной, и Анди от неожиданности вздрогнул.

Обернулся к Элиасу и недовольно свел брови. Это именно он вчера так усердствовал, что сегодня все тело в пятнах.

— У меня защита, все будут смотреть, а шею не открыть!

— Открой. Пусть смотрят, — холодно велел он и подошел ближе.

От Элиаса немного пахло детской фруктовой кашей, буйный сынишка измазал его своим завтраком. Элиас перенес работу на дом и ухаживал за малышом с самого первого дня, так что Анди не пришлось пропускать учебу, и он защищался вместе со своим потоком. В домашних мягких брюках и фланелевой рубашке Элиас не выглядел устрашающе, но при виде его темного взгляда у Анди каждый раз мурашки бежали по коже.

— Это немного пошло, — пробормотал Анди, чувствуя, как Элиас на него давит.

Альфа подошел ближе, встал почти вплотную, вызывая у Анди дрожь. Поправил рукой воротник, открывая засос и край метки, чуть дернул за волосы, поднимая голову, и прижался губами к шее с другой стороны. Анди только ахнул и застонал, почувствовав, как Элиас сжимает кожу.

— Эл... нет... — прошептал он, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но тот вжался только сильнее.

Руками пробрался под пиджак, расстегнул брюки и стянул их, сжимая ладонью член и яйца.

— Костюм помнешь, — дергано выдохнул Анди, когда его резко развернули к стене лицом. Он только и успел подставить руки, Элиас с силой прогнул, надавил на плечи, заставляя оттопырить задницу.

Жесткие пальцы отодвинули ткань трусов, костяшкой надавили на вход, и Анди невольно застонал, чувствуя, как намокает под его напором.

— Тише, — шипящий шепот обжег ухо, — сына разбудишь!

Анди только кивнул, но не удержал вскрика, когда Элиас вошел в него сильным толчком. Пришлось самому себе зажать рот, удовольствием прострелило от пяток до ушей, захотелось больше и сильнее. Элиас тут же стал двигаться, прижимая его к стене, грубо толкался, шлепая низом живота о ягодицы. От этого звука звенело в ушах, Анди растерял все мысли, даже забыл, куда шел. Элиас второй рукой сжал его член через белье. Он все еще не снял с него трусы, и теперь они сильно намокли, испачканные смазкой из задницы и предэякулятом из члена.

— Кончишь для меня? — с хрипотцой спросил Элиас, и Анди яростно закивал.

Возбуждение нахлынуло волной, он не мог сдерживаться и сам толкался Элиасу в руку и насаживался на член. Несколько резких толчков, и Анди застонал, кончая себе в белье. Ноги сразу обмякли, он чуть не свалился на пол, но Элиас удержал и сам в несколько движений дошел до разрядки. Спустил ему в задницу и прикрыл дырочку безнадежно испачканными трусами.

— Еще скажи мне в таком виде идти... — простонал он, морщась от неприятных влажных ощущений.

— Переодевайся, — махнул Элиас рукой на ванную, и Анди тут же бросился туда.

— Сегодня вообще-то день Люка, — напомнил он, наспех обмываясь.

— Не переживай, мы договоримся.

— Вы там договариваетесь, а я потом путаюсь! — пробурчал Анди и покраснел, наткнувшись на темный взгляд Элиаса, который без зазрения совести любовался, как он обмывает член.

— Забудь про свое расписание, мелкий, — сказал он с усмешкой, — у нас теперь с Люком собственное.

Анди фыркнул и, заливаясь краской, натянул новое белье. Альфы нашли общий язык и сами подкладывали друг под друга, радуясь, что Анди с ними хорошо.

— Меня Кир ждет, а ты задерживаешь! — Накинув курточку, Анди снова мельком бросил взгляд в зеркало и вздохнул — теперь он раскраснелся, волосы распушились, а засосы виднелись с двух сторон.

— Передавай Киру привет. — Элиас открыл перед ним двери и, поймав на бегу, чмокнул в губы. — И не налегай на сладкое после защиты.

— С чего бы? — Анди выскочил за дверь и столкнулся нос к носу с улыбающимся другом.

— Судя по запаху, ты беременный, — на весь подъезд объявил Элиас, заставляя Кира удивленно открыть рот. — Время токсикоза. И на этот раз ты залетел от меня.

_16.12.19-30.12.19_


End file.
